High School Romance REPOST
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: Annyeong, author hanya me re-post FF yang sempat terhapus : baca ne?... kehidupan percintaan anak SMA, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin ff, Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Anneong chingu~ author yg cantik, baik dan pintar ini kembali~ #plaak.

Re-Post :)

ada yang kangen FF ini? kkk~

Main cast: YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, and KyuMin

other cast: Shinee couple, Super Junior Couple, SNSD

Rated: T

Warning: genderswitch, gaje, typo(s) hehehe

Selamat membaca ~

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"Heh! Kyu!" Teriak seorang dari belakangku saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Si kepala besar itu menghampiriku #plaak ditampar author. *Kyu:aishh author napa mukul? *author: kamunya gak sopan! Dia kan pacarku. #dilempar ke laut sama clouds.

"Knapa Hyung?" Tanyaku setelah menoleh menatapnya.

"Ini, barangmu jatuh." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Eh? Oh iya ini punyaku. Makasih hyung." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ne cheon, bagaimana niih? Kapan mau nyatain ke si Minnie?" Tanya namja itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Aish hyung kau ini, kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Wookie?" Tanyaku balas menggoda.

"Ahahaha tenang ia pasti jadi milikku." Katanya percaya diri.

"Hweek terserah hyung aja deh." Kataku sambil seperti pura-pura muntah.

"Ya! Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung!" Teriak dua namja di belakang kami.

Kami pun nenoleh.

"Oi! Donghae, Siwon! Kalian ngapain di sini?" Tanya Yesung seperti orang babbo.

"Ini, aku mau ngasih tau seseuatu looh~" kata Donghae senang.

"Apa Hae?" Tanyaku.

"Aku berhasil ngajak Hyukkie jalan ^^." Katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Cieeee~" koor Yesung hyung, aku, dan Siwon hyung.

"Ah, kalian ini." Katanya tersipu.

Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan kami dulu.

Kami berempat adalah namja yang panling digandrungi para Yeoja karena beberapa hal yaitu: kami selalu masuk ranking 5 besar pararel, kami pemberi donasi terbesar di SM High School, kami semua berwajah tampan *ah oppa narsis*. Aku yang paling muda diantara kami berempat lompat kelas karena kepintaranku makanya aku sekelas dengan ketiga hyungku ini. Yesung yang paling tua hanya selisih beberapa bulan dengan Siwon yang selisih satu tahun lebih 2 bulan dariku. Sedangkan Donghae selisih 1 tahun lebih beberapa minggu dariku.

Sungmin P.O.V

"Kyaaa~ Kyuhyun~"

"Kyaaaa~ Yesung~"

"Kyaaaa~ Donhae~"

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ Siwon~" teriak para yeoja di depan kelasku saat aku sedang asik membaca buku-buku IPA di dalam kelas.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mereka berempat memang pangeran di skolah ini.

"Minnie nuna~" sapa suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"K-kyu kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku. Iya ini dia salah satu pangeran tadi, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ehehehe gak apa-apa pengen nyapa nuna aja." Katanya polos.

"Aish~ kyu kamu bisa bikin aku dibully terus sama fans kamu." Kataku sambil mendengus sebal sebenarnya sih senang tapi bagaimanapun juga, berkat namja ini, dua bulan sudah aku disiksa sama yeoja-yeoja gila genknya Jessica.

"Oh ya? Nuna sering di bully, katakan padaku siapa yang membully nuna?" Tanyanya memelas.

"Aduuh siapa lagi coba kyu~" aku malas karena sudah berkali-kali aku cerita padanya.

"Si Jessica Jung dari kelas 2-3 IPS itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ne~" jawabku malas.

"Baiklah mana si setan nyebelin itu, biar aku kasih pelajaran" katanya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aish~ Kyu aku bisa tambah dibully sama dia pabbo." Kataku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Tapi aku kasian sama nuna~ disiksa ma ntu nenek lampir cebol." Katanya manja di sampingku sambil berlutut.

"Ani... Gwenchanna." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aissh nunaku memang baik hati~" katanya sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipiku.

DEGH~

Entahlah sudah dua bulan ini kami dekat tanpa aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya, aku memang mengakui sangat menyukainya yang seperti anak kecil tapi aku ragu dia akan menyukaiku.

"Eh, nuna kenapa bengong?" Tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Ani~" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah nuna, aku tinggal dulu ya. Annyeong." Katanya lalu meninggalkanku.

Sayangnya ia malah berada di kelas 2-1 musik jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya karna beda gedung.

Biar aku jelaskan. Di sekolah ini terdapat 4 jurusan 1. Musik, 2. Dance, , . Karena ada empat jurusan ini gedungnya dibagi 2 jadi akademis dan seni, aku gak perlu ngejelasin dengan detail kan? Aku di kelas IPA, aku punya tiga teman lainnya tapi beda kelas denganku. Hyukkie di kelas Dance bersama Donghae temannya Kyuhyun, Wookie bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung teman Kyu ada di kelas Musik, sedangkan Kibum di IPS bersama Siwon. Aishh jadilah aku sendiri. Sudah lah lupakan~

"Minnie aku pinjem ya buku ini?" Tanya Luna yang berdiri di samping mejaku.

"Ah ne~ silahkan saja Luna." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kepada satu-satunya temanku di kelas ini.

"Ahh, bagaimana kau dengan Kyuhyun, dia kelihatan sering mendekatimu." Kata Luna.

"Eh hahahaha entah lah, aku juga bingung." Kataku jujur.

Semenjak 2 bulan lalu atau tahun ajaran baru, semenjak aku mengenalnya dunia serasa berubah. Dia anak baru di angkatan kami ini.

*Flashback*

Author P.O.V

"Minnie-ya!" Teriak Wookie sambil berlari menyusuri koridor kelas.

"Ya! Wookie-ah aku rindu padamu..." Kata Minnie sambil membentangkan tangannya.

"Aku juga." Kata Wookie lalu menyambut pelukan Minnie.

"Ehehehe. Kita ke aula yuk, pada di suruh kumpul di sana, Hyukkie sama Kibum udah di sana duluan, mereka udah nyiapin kursi kita." Kata Minnie.

"Ne~ ayo." Kata Wookie sambil berjalan bersama temannya itu.

Sesampainya di aula mereka mencari Kibum dan Hyukkie.

"Wookie, Minnie di sini!" Kata seorang yeoja berambut hitam sedada sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh itu Hyukkie ayo." Kata Wookie sambil menarik tangan Minnie.

"Ne~ ayo." Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedua temannya itu.

"Jadi demikian pidato bapak. Oh iya, ada satu pengumuman lagi, kami memiliki murid baru. Silahkan naik ke panggung Cho Kyuhyun." Kata pak Shindong selaku wali kelas angkatan kami. Di aula ini hanya ada kelas 2 SMA saja, sedangkan kelas lain ikut acara pertemuan di Aula lainnya.

"Ia akan masuk kelas Musik." Lanjut pak Shindong saat seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat sedikit ikal naik ke panggung itu.

"Eh, cakep ya?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Aishh... Kamu kan udah ada si kuda, eh maksudku Siwon-ssi." Kata Hyukkie.

"Ya tuh~ tinggal Minnie yang belum dapet cowok." Bela Wookie. Ya mereka bertiga memang sudah punya kecengan dan para kecengan itu juga ternyata ngeceng mereka walau belum mereka ketahui.

"Aish~ jadi aku harus deketin ntu anak?" Tanya Minnie.

"Ahahaha iya." Jawab Wookie polos.

"Sekarang bapak akan mengumumkan juara per kelas dan Kyuhyun saya minta kamu tetap berdiri di sini." Kata pak Shindong.

"Baiklah, juara kedua dari kelas Musik adalah Kim Ryeowook. Lalu juara pertamanya adalah Kim Yesung." Kata guru itu. "Harap maju ke depan." Lanjutnya.

"Wookie maju gih." Kata Minnie.

"Ya duluan ya~" kata Wookie lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Juara pertama kelas Dance adalah Lee Donghae, dan juara keduanya adalah Lee Hyukjae." Kata sang guru.

"Dahh~" kata Hyukkie sambil berdiri.

"Juara kedua kelas IPA adalah Lee Sungmin, juara pertamanya adalah Kang Sora."

"Duluan ya Kibum" kata Sungmin lalu naik ke panggung.

"Juara pertama kelas IPS adalah Choi Siwon dan juara keduanya adalah Kim Kibum."

Akhirnya setelah penyerahan piala acara pun selesai. Semua orang keluar kecuali 9 orang yg ada di panggung.

"Yee~ kita bisa dapet ranking kedua semua~" kata Wookie sambil memeluk ketiga temannya.

"Ahahaha iya nih Wookie." Kata Hyukkie.

"Eh selamat ya." Kata Yesung sambil menoel bahu Wookie.

"E-eh Yesung-ssi, makasih." Kata Wookie mulai blushing.

Yesung mengajak Wookie berjabatan tangan.

Wookie menerimanya dengan senang hati."Oh iya Wookie-ya jangan panggil aku pake 'ssi'." Tambah Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat ya." Kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Hyukkie.

"Kamu juga selamat ya." Kata Siwon kepada Kibum sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Aishh kalian enak ya." Kata Minnie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Minnie menoleh ke arah lain dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Eh... Sunbae, Kyuhyun imnida." Kata Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ke Minnie.

"Eh? Kenapa Sunbae? Sungmin imnida... Kau panggil Minnie saja." Kata Minnie menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih muda satu tahun dari anda semua, aku lompat kelas." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Oh... Panggil nuna saja." Kata Minnie sambil tersenyum.

"Ne nuna." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aish... Udah dong kenal-kenalannya tanganggya kayak gak mau lepas aja." Kata Yesung iseng.

"Eh." Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Hahaha." Tawa semuanya. Bahkan Sora pun ikut tertawa meliah mereka berdua.

*Flashback end*

-still author P.O.V-

"MINIEEEE!" Teriak seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas Minnie dan memeluknya.

"He? Kenapa Kibumie?" Tanya Minnie bingung.

"Aku ditembak Wonnie~" katanya bangga.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Minnie tidak percaya.

"Ne~ aaah hidup begitu indah." Katanya sambil melepas tangan minnie dan menautkan jari-jari tangannya dan berputar-putar senang.

"Udah kamu jawab?" Tanya Minnie.

"Udah lah~" jawab Kibum mantap.

"Aish-"

"MINIEEEE!" Teriak yeoja lain.

"Auh~ lama-lama budek gw." Lirihnya.

"Aku diajak jalan sama Donghae!" Katanya masih senang.

Kita tinggalkan para mkhluk tiga ini dulu ya~

At YeWook place.

"Ah Wookie, kau bisa ajari aku nada-nada ini gak?" Tanya Yesung saat mereka duduk di kursi piano.

"Oh, lagu ini? Sorry Sorry Aswernya SuJu kan? Bisa kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

'Neomu kyeopta' batin Yesung.

Wookie pun mulai menekan tuts piano sambil bernyanyi lagu yang Yesung tadi tanyakan.

Yesung pun ikut bernyanyi bersama Wookie.

"Wah~ suaramu merdu sekali." Kata Yesung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Wookie.

"Eh Yes-yesung ngapain?" Tanya Wookie. Tubuhnya membeku tidak bisa bergerak.

Mereka sedang di ruang musik dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin begini, izinkan ya Wookie." Kata Yesung lembut.

"Ah, ne." Jawab Wookie tidak punya pilihan.

"Wookie, coba deh skali-skali lepas kacamatamu dan urai rambut panjangmu itu." Kata Yesung.

"He? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Wookie bingung.

"Ani aku hanya menduga kamu pasti cantik, by the way hari ini pulang sekolah ada acara gak?" Tanya Yesung.

"Nggak ada." Kata Wookie yang sebenernya udah blushing.

"Ah, kalo gitu temani aku ke toko CDnya mau nyari lagu-lagu." Kata Yesung.

"Oke." Kata Wookie senang.

"Ahh kau ini neomu neomu kyeopta." Kata Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

-Skip time-

Saat pulang sekolah, kedelapan makhluk sedang kumpul kebo *aissh, maksudnya sedang kumpul bersama.

"Aku mau jalan sama Hyukkie dulu ya, duluan. Ayo Hyukkie." Kata Donghae lalu menarik tangan Hyukkie, dan berjalan menjauh dari gerbang sekolah itu.

"Aku juga nganterin my chagi pulang ya." Kata Siwon sambil memegangi tangan yeojachingu barunya itu.

"Hmm." Tanggap Kibum sambil mengangguk.

"Yasudah, bye~" kata Siwon sambil menggandeng Kibum jalan.

"Aku dan Wookie juga mau pergi ke toko CD, nyari lagu, bye." Kata Yesung lalu menggandeng tangan Wookie.

"Bye." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum senang.

Sekarang tersisalah 2 makhluk yang saling bertatapan.

"Hmmm, nuna ada acara gak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gak ada kyu." Kata Sungmin.

"Kalo gitu kita jalan yuk." Ajak Kyuhyun. Langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sungmin.

**TBC**

Apakah yang akan terjadi saat mereka berdua-berduaan *otak yadong ih.* maksudanya kan mereka jalan berdua ah elaah,

Kita liat di chap berikutnya aja yuuuk

Salam hangat sang author yang manis ini ^^

akhir kata, Review ne ?


	2. Chapter 2

Halo lagiiiii ^^ di chapter ini saya bingung sendiri soalnya kalo langsung bahas empat-empatnya ribet banget, jdi di chap ini aku mau ngebahas EunHae dulu ya di chap berikutnya bru YeWook, baru SiBum terus KyuMin, mianhamnida saya bingung soalnya... Mari kita mulai ^^

EunHae

Author P.O.V

"Hmmm, Hyukkie mau jalan ke mana?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap yeoja manis yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hmm... Aku ikut Donghae aja deh~" kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aiiih Kyeopta~" kata Donghae sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hyukkie. "Kamu suka main ke taman bermain?" Tanya Donghae.

"Suka lah Hae, tapi kita kan pake sragam Hae, gak enak." Kata Hyukkie.

"Iya juga ya, hmmm, ah aku dapet ide... Ikut aku." Tarik Donghae masuk ke dalam sebuah butik.

"Aaaah Hyukkie imut banget pake sweaternya." Kata Donghae setelah melihat yeoja manis'nya' yang keluar dari ruang ganti mengenakan celana hot pants putih setengah paha, kaus kaki warna warni setinggi atas dengkul, sepatu kets putih, dan sweater ungu bergambar ikan.

"Gomawo~" kata Hyukkie sambil menunduk, menautkan tangannya, dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri membuat rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keriting gantung diurai sedada bergoyang.

"Aihhh berhentilah seperti itu karna kalau begitu aku bisa langsung memakanmu." Kata Donghae.

"Ampun ih kayak ikan hiu aja." Kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ahahahaha, ampuuuun Hyukkie manis... Udah ah sekarang giliran aku yang coba." Kata Donghae lalu masuk ke bilik itu.  
Tak lama kemudian Donghae sudah keluar dengan celana jeans biru kehitaman panjang, sweater biru bergambar monyet, dan sepatu kets hitam.  
Benar sekaliiii sweater itu adalah couple sweater.

"Oke bagus gak nih hyuk?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hae keren deh." Kata Hyukkie sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Donghae.

"Oke deh, sekarang tinggal pergi." Kata Donghae sambil menarik tangan Hyukkie.

"Eh? Kita gak bayar dulu apa?" Tanya Hyukkie heran saat Donghae main tarik tangannya. Baju mereka sudah dimasukan ke tas masing-masing sesuai perkataan Donghae.

"Ehehehehe, ini butik milik tanteku, jadi gratis deh." Kata Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Oh~" kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke Lotte World." Kata Donghae sambil menarik Hyukkie keluar dari butik tadi dan berjalan menuju parkiran di samping butik itu.

Tuut tuut

Bunyi alarm mobil tanda buka kunci.  
"Ayo, silahkan masuk nona manis." Kata Donghae seraya membukakan pintu BMW putihnya untuk Hyukkie.

"Aigooo, gomawo fishy prince." Kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ne cheonma." Kata Donghae lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu sebelah kiri.

"Hmmm, Hyukkie aku buka atepnya ya?" Tanya Donghae sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Eh? Bisa? Boleh deh." Kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Oke." Kata Donghae lalu memencet sebuah tombol. Dalam sekejap atap mobil itu terbuka.

"Wooow." Kata Hyukkie kagum sambil menengadahkan wajahnya, wajar saja, ia bukan dari keluarga yang sangat berada dan ia juga tidak biasa dengan hal-hal mewah. Secuil kepercayaan dirinya berkurang. Ia pun menunduk sebentar.  
"Hyukkie kok sedih gitu?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat yeoja'nya' menundukan diri lesu.

"A-ani Donghae, aku rasa aku gak pantes jalan sama kamu, aku bukan dari keluarga berada kayak kamu." Kata Hyukkie masih menunduk.

"Aishh Hyukkie, aku gak peduli masalah harta, udah aku yang ngajak kamu ini kan? Aku aja gak malu, kamu tuh cantik n pinter napa gak PD gitu sih?" Tanya Donghae sambil meraih dagu Hyukkie dan mengangkatnya, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Tapi hae-" kata Hyukkie terpotong saat Donghae menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir plum Hyukkie.

"Kamu PD aja, anggep aku ini sama kayak kamu. Tenang aja, oke?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne~" jawab Hyukkie sambil mengangguk.

"Yaudah kajja~" kata Donghae langsung menyetir mobilnya keluar dari parkiran itu #anggap Donghae bisa nyetir hahaha.

"Hae, tiketnya kamu udah beli?" Tanya Hyukkie saat mereka sudah mulai memasuki tempat parkir Lotte World.

"Udah ada doong~ udah aku pesen tadi pas kamu ganti baju." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum, masih menatap ke depan.

"Hmmm... Gitu ya, ntar aku bayar ya." Kata Hyukkie.

"Gak usah, kan aku yang ngajak kamu jalan masa aku biarin kamu bayar." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Hyukkie.

"Ani, aku gak enak sama kamu Hae." Kata Hyukkie memaksa.

"Ani, dengan kamu mau jalan sama aku juga aku udah anggap itu lunas kok." Kata Donghae sambil memarkirkan mobil mereka.  
Hyukkie sudah tidak bisa membantah.

"Gomawo Hae, kamu baik banget." Kata Hyukkie tulus.

"Ah ne, gomawo juga udah mau jalan sama aku." Kata Donghae sambil memencet tombol untuk menutup atap dan mematikan mobilnya. Ia menatap ke arah Hyukkie yang sudah menatapnya lebih dahulu.

"Kajja, kita masuk yu." Kata Donghae sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hyukkie.  
Donghae keluar dan berjalan ke arah pintu mobil bagian Hyukkie dan membukakannya.

"Thanks again Hae." Kata Hyukkie sambil turun dari mobil.

"So, let's go..." Kata Donghae lalu menyodorkan sikunya.  
Hyukkie memeluk siku Donghae dan jalan bersamanya.

"Silahkan tuan, ini tiket yang tadi anda pesan." Kata seorang yeoja sambil menyerahkan dua tiket kepada Donghae.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Kata Donghae kepada sang yeoja.

"Ne cheonmanaeyo." Kata sang yeoja.

"Kajja Hyukkie." Kata Donghae sambil berjalan diikuti Hyukkie yang masih memeluk siku Donghae.

"Waaaah gede banget Hae, kita main apa aja nih di sini?" Tanya Hyukkie saat masuk ke dalam Lotte World

"Kita main itu aja yuu..." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu permainan roller coaster bernama Giant Loop.

"Hae, aku takut naik yang begituan." Kata Hyukkie.  
"Aishh terus mau naik apa dong?" Tanya Donghae pura-pura gak sabar.  
Hyukkie menatap berkeliling sebentar lalu menunjuk sebuah permainan seperti kora-kora tapi berbentuk bulat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Donghae. "Itu diputer loh." Lanjut Donghae.

"Haissh, apa ya..." Kata Hyukkie lalu berpikir.

"Hmmm kalo gitu itu aja." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk 'merry go round' alias komedi putar.

"Oke..." Kata Hyukkie sambil mengangguk.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam permainan itu lalu Hyukkie pun duduk di kuda berwarna putih sedangkan Donghae duduk di sebelahnya dengan kuda berwarna hitam.

"Habis ini gimana kalo kita main ice skating?" Tanya Donghae kepada Hyukkie di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, oke..." Kata Hyukkie.

"Eh, jangan dulu deh... Kita makan dulu aja." Kata Donghae.

"Oki doki Fishy prince~" kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum manis.  
Beberapa menit kemuadian permainan itu berhenti.

"Ayo makan, aku mau ramen ah~ kamu mau apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hmmm... Aku ikut kamu aja deh." Kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum kepada Donghae yang jalan di sebelahnya.

"Hehehehe ayo tuh di sana ada kedai ramen" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kedai.

"Ayo." Kata Hyukkie.  
Donghae menggenggam tanagan Hyukkie sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Aku miso ramen sama orangejuice satu, kamu apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hmmm..." Katanya sambil membaca daftar menu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya imut. 'Aisshhhh berhentilah begitu Hyukkie, aku bisa memakanmu kalo begini.' *Author:oppa aku gak bikin NC loh... *Donghae: yaaaah #plaaak digampar Hyukkie.

"Ah, aku mau hot miso ramen sama strawberryjuice." Kata Hyukkie sambil menengadahkan kepalanya kepada sang pelayan.

"Ne~ silahkan menunggu." Kata sang pelayan lalu pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Hyukkie." Panggil Donghae.

"Hmm?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap Donghae.

"Hmm, kau punya orang yang disukai gak?" Tanya Donghae.

Blush

Pipi Hyukkie sudah memerah. "Aish Hae, kenapa ngomongin yang gituan sih?" Tanya Hyukkie malu sendiri.

"Ahahaha ani, gak jadi deh... Ulang tahunmu kapan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hmmm... 2 minggu lagi." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Oh arraseo." Kata Donghae. 'Apa aku tembak dia pas ultah aja ya?' Lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Silahkan dimakan." Kata pelayan yang menaruh pesanan mereka.  
"gamsahamnida..." Jawab mereka kompak dan mulai makan.

Selesai makan mereka langsung main ice skating dan wahana lainnya sampai jam 6 sore.

"Hyukkie pulang yu?" Ajak Donghae.

"Ne ayo." Kata Hyukkie. Mereka pun keluar dari Lotte World lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku antar pulang ya, sebutin alamatmu." Kata Donghae.  
Hyukkie menyebutkan lamatnya dan langsung diterima oleh GPS dan mereka pun meninggalkan Lotte World. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol selama perjalanan.

"Hyukkie udah nyampe nih~ ayo turun." Kata Donghae sambil menepuk pipi Hyukkie yang tertidur pelan.

"Ng... Donghae-ya saranghae." Igau Hyukkie.

Mata Donghae terbelalak mendengar kata sakti itu. Perlahan senyum mengambang di bibirnya. 'Igauan berarti pikirannya kan?' Pikir Donghae, 'baiklah aku simpan dulu ini debagai pegangan.' Pikirnya lalu menepuk pipi Hyukkie sedikit keras.

"Ayo bangun." Kata Donghae.

"Eh? Udah nyampe ya? Ah~ gomawo Donghae, aku masuk dulu ya, hati-hati di jalan." Kata Hyukkie sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ne, besok pake ya sweaternya ke sekolah." Kata Donghae.

"Ahahaha, iya fishy prince, bye." Kata Hyukkie lalu turun dari mobil. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya yang berwarna putih.

Donghae pun melajukan mobilnya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bagi yang belum tau sebelumnya, ini tuh FF lama author yang udah dibikin dari berbulan2 yang lalu, dan ini author bikin pas masih belum jago kkk~ author jg minta maaf kalo jadi garing karna gak ada descriptionnya, author males edit *Dipentongin sama Readers. kkkk

sekali lagi jeongmal Mianhae ~ bakal author coba edit ulang deh kkk~

gomawo for review~

**-High School Romance-**

Author P.O.V

"Naik bus ke Myeongdong naik yang mana ya?" Tanya Yesung bingung sendiri.

"Kita mau ke Myeongdong ? Aku tau naik yang mana, ayo kita ke halte itu." Kata Wookie sambil menarik tangan Yesung.

"Kamu sering naik bus?" Tanya Yesung.

"Iya , kenapa?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ani, aku hanya gak pernah naik bus sebelumnya." Kata Yesung.

"Hmm? Oh iya, kamu naiknya mobil terus ya." Kata Wookie dengan nada ragu.

"Hmm." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk.  
Wookie diam sejenak, ia diam tidak lanjut melangkah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung saat Wookie diam.

"A-ani, kajja. Aku harap kamu betah nanti di bus." Kata Wookie.  
'Benar juga sih, aku hanya gadis culun yang kesasar masuk sekolah orang kaya.' Lirih Wookie dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya bus pun datang. "Kajja." Kata Wookie lalu menempelkan dompet yang berisi kartu identitasnya. Yesung pun ikut melakukannya setelah tadi dijelaskan oleh Wookie saat mereka menunggu Bus di Halte itu.  
Mereka memilih duduk di pojok kanan belakang.

"Ternyata bus nyaman juga ya." Kata Yesung sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke yeoja yang duduk di samping kirinya. Wookie sedang menerawang keluar kaca di sampingnya sambil memikirkan satu hal.' Apa ia layak untuk Yesung?' Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Yesung yang melihat yeoja di sampingnya menghela napas.

"Ani, aku hanya berpikir aku tersesat di skola itu." Kata Wookie tetap menerawang ke langit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung bingung sendiri.

"Iya, aku hanya orang culun, yang gak punya banyak harta dan hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil semenjak appa dan eomma cerai, bahkan eonniku terpaksa bekerja demi sekolahku." Kata Wookie kini memejamkan matanya.

"Ani, kau tidak tersesat, suaramu lah yang membuatmu masuk ke skolah itu, sudah lah, aku tau kamu ngerasa gak nyaman karna aku orang berada kan? Sekarang lupain itu aja ya? Aku mau deket sama kamu bukan karna harta kok." Kata Yesung tulus.

Wookie pun menoleh ke arah Yesung tak percaya. "Hmm, mianhae... Gak seharusnya aku ngomong gitu, dan gomawo kamu bisa ngertiin aku." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu mau denger lagu?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengeluarkan iPodnya, ia pun memasangkan headset sebelah ke kuping Wookie dan sebelahnya lagi ke kupingnya sendiri.

"Bounce to you, bounce to you~" nyanyi mereka kompak.

"Ahahahaha, ini menyenangkan kan?" Tanya Yesung.  
Wookie mengangguk antusias.

tak selang berapa lama mereka tiba di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Myeongdong, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun masuk ke dalam toko CD dan mulai sibuk masing-masing mencari CD yang ingin mereka beli.

"Hmm, Wookie, aku beli yang mana ya?" Tanya Yesung menyodorkan 2 buah CD ke hadapan Wookie.

"Aduh Yesungie kenapa bikin pilihan ribet sih, aku sih suka dua-duanya IU kan suaranya bagus, 2P.M juga bagus." Kata Wookie sambil mengetuk dagunya manis.

"Ehehehe maaf, kamu ngambil apa?" Tanya Yesung melihat CD yang dipegang Wookie.

"Oh~ ini lagu-lagu classicnya Bethoven, aku lagi belajar pianonya." Jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kamu suka main lagu classic ya?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hmm, suka banget." Jawab Wookie antusias.

"Waah keren dong. Bentar ya aku mau ngambil sesuatu." Kata Yesung lalu meninggalkan Wookie sebentar.

"Udah yu bayar, aku bayarin sekalian yang kamu." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum maut membuat Wookie tidak bisa menolak.

"Hmm." Jawab Wookie sambil mengangguk.

Setelah membayar semua CD yang mereka beli, Yesung membawa Wookie ke sebuah salon.

"Yesung, mau ngapain di sini? Kamu mau potong rambut?" Tanya Wookie innocent.

"Ahahahaha gak lah, aku mau rambut kamu ditata. Gak ada protes dan mulai besok kamu gak boleh dikuncir kayak gitu." Kata Yesung.

"Gak usah kok gak apa-apa." Kata Wookie menolak halus.

"Gak mau ah~ kalo Wookie gini aku gak mau nemenin Wookie loh..." Kata Yesung pura-pura mengancam.

"Ahh ne~" jawab Wookie pasrah.

Setelah melalui banyak cobaan *maksud loe?* rambut Wookie yang tadinya panjang se pinggang bergelombang tanpa poni pun berubah menjadi berponi, rambutnya dipotong shagy tetap panjang se pinggang membuatnya terlihat keren. Rambutnya yang memang berwarna coklat membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik.

"Aaaaah... Yeppo..." Kata Yesung saat Wookie menghampirinya.

"Gomawo." Kata Wookie malu-malu.

"Hmm, berikutnya aku mau ngajak kamu beli softlens sekalian belajar pakenya oke?" Lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.  
Wookie hanya mengangguk. Yesung segera membayar salon itu lalu menarik tangan Wookie ke tempat softlens. Baiklah mungkin kalian bingung mereka lagi di mana ya? Gini deh mereka tuh lagi di pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong, oke? Baiklah kita lanjut lagi.

"Hmmm, mata kamu kan coklat Wookie, coba pake yang ini deh." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah soflens berwarna coklat pekat. "Atau gak yang ini." Katanya menunjuk warna coklat juga tapi lebih soft. "Yaudah gini aja, coba sebelah yang ini dan sebelah lagi yang ini." Kata Yesung.

"Aku gak tau cara pasangnya." Kata Wookie polos.

"Oh iya, biar aku ajarin." Kata Yesung sambil mengambil sebuah soflens berwarna hitam lalu mengajarkan kepada Wookie cara memakainya.

Akhirnya setelah 3 kali percobaan Wookie pun bisa memakai di kedua matanya. *aku aja baru bisa setelah 10 kali nyoba, abaikan*

"Hmmm bagusan yg kiri." Kata Yesung. Yang kiri adalah yang coklat soft.  
Wookie hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan kedua softlens itu.

"Yasudah, yang itu aja ya? Kamu min berapa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Satu seperempat." Jawab Wookie.

"Oke kalo gitu. Yang min satu seperempat ya." Kata Yesung kepada seorang namja.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Kata sang namja.

"Bener kan aku bilang kamu cantikan gak pake kacamata.

Blush

"Ah n-ne Yesungie, neomu gomawo." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum manis karna ada efek(?) Merah di pipinya.

"Ne cheonma." Jawab Yesung sambil membelai rambut baru(?) Wookie.  
Setelah mengambil dan membayar softlens itu , mereka pun keluar.

"Wookie kita makan yu, aku lagi mau sushi nih." Kata Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Wookie.

"Hmmm, aku juga mau." Jawab Wookie.

"Oke disana ada restaurant sushi, kita makan di sana aja yu." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah restaurant.

Yeoja manis itu pun mengangguk.  
Mereka pun segera makan sushi yang sudah mereka pesan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka sempat membeli beberapa pernak-pernik rambut untuk Wookie dan hendak membeli couple ring atas permintaan Yesung.

"Yesungie kenapa beli couple ring?" Tanya Wookie saat Yesung sedang melihat-lihat couple ring di toko perhiasan.

"Aku pengen beliin buat kamu." Jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ah, yang ini aja." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin berwarna perak.

"Ini silahkan di coba." Kata sang penjaga toko.

"Sini jarimu." Kata Yesung sambil meraih tangan kiri Wookie lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Yesung pun mengambil cincin satunya lalu memakainya. "Wah pas." Kata Yesung lalu tersenyum.

"Aku beli yang ini saja." Kata Yesung lalu ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang penjaga toko. Yesung segera membayar dan menarik tangan Wookie.

"Nah, udah jam 5 nih, kita pulang aja ya." Kata Yesung lembut kepada Wookie.

"Ne~ gomawo lagi." Kata Wookie sambil memandangi jari manis sebelah kirinya.

"Ne cheonma." Kata Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Wookie. Mereka pun berjalan ke sebuah halte bus.

Kali ini mereka harus berdempet-dempetan karena bus cukup penuh.

"Yesung gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Wookie sedikit cemas karena mereka harus berdiri.

"Ahahaha gak apa-apa kok." Kata Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Wookie.  
Mereka pun tiba di sebuah apartemen.

"Jadi kamu tinggal di sini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Iya, kamu mau mampir?" Tanya Wookie.

"Boleh." Kata Yesung lalu ikut masuk bersama Wookie kedalam apartemen itu. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 5.

Wookie langsung menarik tangan Yesung ke apartemen nomor 508 dan membuka pintunya.

"Maaf berantakan." Kata Wookie sambil membukakan pintu.

"Hmm, gak apa-apa kok. Oh iya eonnimu mana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Dia pulang malam." Jawab Wookie sambil menuju dapur. Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih.

"Waah, ada cookies, punya siapa nih?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat cookies nganggur di atas meja di depannya.

"Oh, itu cookies buatanku, makan saja." Kata Wookie dari dapur. Yesung mengambilnya lalu memakannya.

"Waah enak banget." Kata Yesung sambil menatap Wookie yang berjalan ke arahnya membawa dua buah sirup.

"Hahaha, makasih." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum senang lalu meletakan sirup-sirup itu di meja, lalu duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Yesungie, kamu pulang naik apa?" Tanya Wookie lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Ah iya aku harus telpon dulu." Kata Yesung lalu merogoh saku celananya dan menelepon.

"Oke aku segera turun terimakasih ajushi." Kata Yesung di telpon untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah minta di jemput. "Wookie aku minta no HPmu dong." Kata Yesung. Wookie pun menyerahkan HPnya. Yesung pun segera misscall ke HPnya sendiri. "Oke udah aku save." Kata Yesung lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Oke ayo aku antar." Kata Wookie lalu berdiri menuju pintu diikuti Yesung.  
Wookie mengantar Yesung sampai di lobby apartemen itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat mobil hitam datang menjemputnya.

Wookie pun segera naik ke apartemennya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu ada bunyi SMS masuk.

From: Prince Yesungie

'Lihat di meja tempat kau menyimpan cookies enakmu itu Wookie, selamat malam... Mimpi indah ya^^'

"Aishh menamakan dirinya seperti itu ahahaha." Wookie tersenyum membacanya lalu melihat ke arah mejanya. Disana terlihat sebuah CD, tapi bukan CD Bethoven yang tadi dibelinya karna ia sudah meletakannya di kamar bersama soflens dan pernak-pernik lainnya.

Terpampang tulisan disana 'SEXY FREE AND SINGLE JUNIOR' "hwaaaaaa!" Pekik Wookie kegirangan.

Ia pun segera mengetik SMS kepada Yesung.

Yesung membuka HPnya saat mendengar nada pesan masuk.

From: My Sweetest Princes Wookie

Gomawo CDnya ^^ Gomawo juga udah ngerubah penampilanku dan ngajak aku jalan-jalan My Prince. Good Night, Have a nice dreams too ^^

Yesung tersenyum lembut membaca SMS dari orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. 'Cheonma my princess... Saranghae...' Batin Yesung lalu mengetik SMS Balasan.

Wookie yang sedang merebahkan diri dikasurnya setelah mandi dan ganti baju tadi menerima SMS dari Yesung lagi.

From: Prince Yesungie

Ne cheonma My Sweetest Princess, besok tetep pake couple ringnya ya, dan jangan lupa pake softlens. ^^

Wookie tersenyum membacanya lalu perlahan menutup matanya saat ia lihat sekarang sudah jam 7 malam waktunya untuk istirahat.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeooooooong ^^ author manis, cantik dan imut ini membawa dua couple keren yang gak dibahas di chap sebelumnya ~  
Pasti penasaran ya? Kita langsung mulai aja ne? Selamat Membaca

SiBum

Author P.O.V

"Aku gak nyangka kamu suka juga sama aku, chagi." Kata Siwon sambil merangkul pinggang ramping yeojachingunya.

"Aku juga gitu, hehehehe." Jawab yeoja yang sudah mendapat sabuk merah di taekwondonya.

"Hmmm, gimana kalo nanti malem kita dinner?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Oke... Jam berapa?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap namja kekar yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jam 6 aku jemput gimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Oke kalo gitu Siwonnie~ rumahku sudah dekat nih." Kata Kibum sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah besar di samping kanannya beberapa langkah lagi.

"Ini rumah kamu?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka berhenti tepat di samping sebuah rumah yang tadi ditunjuk Kibum.

"Iya, kamu mau mampir?" Tanyanya.

"Gak usah Bummie, aku mau siap-siap nanti aku jemput kamu di sini ya inget loh jam 6 oke?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengelus rambut hitam yeojachingunya itu.

"Oke Wonnie chagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne~ saranghae." Kata Siwon lalu mengecup dahi Kibum lembut.

"Ne~ na ddo" jawab Kibum lalu masuk ke rumahnya.  
Ia segra naik ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke kasur mewah bersprei biru muda itu.

"Aigoooo, aku gak nyangka bisa pacaran ma Siwon... Haiiiih leganya." Katanya sambil terenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Kibum nasibnya beda sama dua yeoja lainnya yang hidup gak megah sama sekali.

Karena appanya Kibum adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea, eommanya juga seorang perancang busana profesional yang sudah terkenal di dunia.

Ia memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian saat Siwon menembaknya.

*flashback*  
Kibum P.O.V

"Siwon! Donghae!" Teriak para yeoja di koridor. Aku sedang duduk di bangku koridor itu sambil makan permen karet dan baca komik.

'Tumben gak ada si Yesung sama Kyuhyun, biasanya mereka kan tebar pesona bareng.' Pikirku.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya, mau ke kelas si itu dulu yah..." Kata Donghae kepada Siwon yang jelas aku dengar.

"Hmm." Jawab Siwon sambil mengangguk.  
Dobghae pun pergi.

"Kibumie~" sapa Siwon kepadaku.

"Hai Siwon." Sapaku ramah.

"Hehehehe, hmmm, kamu baca komik apa?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.  
Terdengar teriakan para yeoja centil itu.

"Conan as always." Jawabku santai.

"Aishh mereka berisik ya." Katanya sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga.

"Eung..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Eh, kamu gak punya namjachingu kan?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Gak..." Jawabku. Astaga jantungku berdebar kencang sekali.

"Kalo gitu..." Katanya menggantung lalu berdiri di depanku. "mau kan jadi yeojachinguku?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah.

"Si-siwonnie, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Ani, aku sudah menyukai... Eh ani mencintaimu sejak kita kelas 1 SMA, mau kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja my prince." Kataku langsung menerima bunga itu.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkk!" Teriak Sooyoung dari pinggir lapangan.

'Hahahaha, sainganku kalah telak nih.' pikirku penuh rasa senang.  
Siwon pun menggenggam tanganku mesra dan mengajakku masuk kelas walau akhirnya aku berlari ke kelas Sungmin untuk memberitahunya berita menyenangkan ini.

*flashback end*

"Kibum-ssi." kata seseorang yang sedang mengetuk kamar Kibum.

"Ne? Nuguya?" Tanya Kibum sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Nona muda, saya asisten bapak anda, bapak anda dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan di jalan, sekarang ia sedang dibawa ke Seoul International Hospital, saya disuruh membawa anda ke sana." Kaya Yeoja yang sedang berdiri di depan Kibum.

"Omeo, jinjjayo? Ne, aku ikut." Katanya.  
Mereka pun pergi.

"Annyeong Siwonie, appaku kecelakaan, kamu bisa temui aku gak sekarang di SIH?" Tanya Kibum di telepon.

"Ne aku langsung kesana ya chagi, tunggu aja." Kata suara di seberang.

"Ne~ gomawo chagi." Kata Kibum sambil sedikit terisak.

tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar derapan langkah kaki terburu-buru.

"Kibumie~" teriak Siwon sambil berlari ke arah Kibum.

"Siwonnie~" isak Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon.

"Jangan nangis chagi~ Tuhan pasti ngelindungin appamu." Kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam, lurus, dan panjang milik Kibum.

"Kibum chagi, dia siapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi berambut panjang bergelombang berparas mirip Kibum.

"Eomma, dia namjachinguku." Kata Kibum memperkenalkan Siwon kepada eommanya saat pelukan mereka sudah lepas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Siwon imnida." Kata Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, saya eommanya Kibum, hmmm, kamu tampan juga tapi, sayangnya kamu gak mungkin jadi menantu saya, saya sudah menemukan jodoh untuk Kibum." Kata eommanya Kibum sambil menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

"MWO?" Teriak Kibum dan Siwon kompak.

"Ne, Siwonie kamu hanya bisa menikmati kebersamaan kalian sebagai kekasih selama 1 bulan oke?" Tanya sang Eomma.

"Eomma, apa-apaan sih? Aku kan baru banget jadian sama Wonnie." Kata Kibum protes.

"Gak ada alesan buat nolak Kim Kibum." Kata sang eomma.

"Eomma jahat! Aku benci eomma!" Teriak Kibum lalu menarik Siwon pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Mereka tetap melangkah tanpa mengindahkan panggilan eommanya Kibum.

"Chagi~ kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka sampai di luar rumah sakit.

"Aku gak mau dijodohin Siwonie, gak mau." Kata Kibul mulai terisak.  
Siwon yang melihat yeojachingunya menangis merasa tidak tega.

"Cup cup jangan nangis." Kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Aku gak mau... Hiks... Gak mau dipisahin sama kamu... Hiks." Kata Kibum di dada Siwon.

"Yaudah chagi... Kita nikmati dulu sebulan ini." Kata Siwon sambil mengelus lembut punggung yeojachingunya tercinta itu. "Gini, aku pengen ke pantai, kamu mau gak?" Ajak Siwon.

"Ne aku mau." Jawab Kibum sambil mengangguk.

"Yaudah kajja." Kata Siwon sambil melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Kibum ke mobilnya.

mereka pun pergi ke pantai sesuai dengan apa yang Siwon bilang.

"Omeoooo... Keren banget Wonnie." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum ke arah Siwon yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ne chagi." Jawab Siwon sambil melihat pemandangan laut lepas di hadapannya.  
Kibum ikut menatap laut itu dan menghela napas senang.

"Wonnie, aku boleh gak bareng kamu terus?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tentu aja, walaupun kamu nanti dijodohin juga aku bakal tetep cinta sama kamu." Kata Siwon sambil menatap ke arah Kibum. Kibum yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan menoleh menatap Siwon.

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kibum lalu menghilangkan jarak antara mereka saat bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa nafsu hanya saja penuh rasa cinta.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kepada yeojachingunya itu.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku." Aku Siwon.

Wajah Kibum sudah memerah. "Na ddo." Gumamnya.

Siwon pun merengkuh Kibum ke pelukannya.

"Saranghae." Bisik Siwon.

"Na ddo saranghae." Balas Kibum.

"Kita pulang yu." Kata Siwon saat pelukannya sudah lepas.

"Tapi, eommaku?" Kata Kibum sedih.

"Ah, besok juga kita ketemu di sekolah." Kata Siwon menenangkan sambil tersenyum lambut.

"Ne~ kajja." Kata Kibum ikut tersenyum.

Mereka pun segera pulang.

"annyeong chagi~." Kata Kibum sambil mencium singkat pipi Siwon lalu turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kamar.

"Kibum, kamu habis dari mana?" Tanya eommanya Kibum.

"Bukan urusan eomma, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sama namjachinguku. Urusi saja pekerjaan eomma." Kata Kibum langsung naik ke kamarnya dan mandi baru tidur.

Ganti yuu  
KyuMin oke?

"Kyu, kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Minnie saat Kyuhyun menerik tangannya.

"Hmmm, aku mau ngajak nuna ke tempat favoritku, mau kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap yeoja berambut panjang coklat dan bergelombang berponi.

"Ya sudah." Kata Minnie sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hehehehe, nuna memang manis banget deeh." Namja tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan itu tersenyum manis ke arah Minnie.

"Aishh Kyu, gimana kalo aku makin di bully?" Tanya Minnie.

"Aku akan melindungi nuna apapun yang terjadi, nuna kan nuna kesayanganku." Katanya sambil memeluk leher Minnie.

"Kyu~ lepaskan." Kata Minnie malu, sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan karna mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Ani, gak apa-apa dong nuna, aku juga kan dongsaeng kesayangan nuna." Kata Kyu manja sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minnie.

Blush~  
Pipi Minnie sukses memerah.

Mereka lanjut berjalan tetap dengan posisi begitu.  
Mereka tiba di taman kecil di dekat sungai Han.

"Ini dia tempatnya." Kata Kyuhyun begitu mereka tiba di sana.

"Wiih, keren banget." Kata Minnie sambil menatap berkeliling.

"Kita main yu..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Minnie ke arah ayunan.

"Nuna naik aku dorong oke?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hmm." Jawab Minnie sambil mengangguk.  
Minnie pun duduk di sebuah ayunan dan Kyuhyun pun mendorongnya.

"Wiiii..." Kata Minnie sambil memegangi rantai ayunan itu saat ayunannya mulai naik.

"Hahahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa senang melihat yeojanya senang begitu.  
Setelah puas berayun, Minnie meminta Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan sampingnya.

"Hmmm... Udah lama banget gak main ayunan hehehe." Kata Minnie sambil tersenyum senang memandangi langit biru.

"Pasti lah, terakhir aku main ayunan aja kelas 5 SD hahahaha, oh iya nuna, kita makan yu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Minnie.

Minnie menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minnie dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Minnie. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah sebuah kedai.

"Aku mau kimchi aja." Kata Minnie saat mereka sudah duduk.

"Yasudah, minumnya apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku minumnya teh hangat saja." Kata Minnie.  
Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya meminta seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka. "Oke, jadi Kimchi 2 terus orange juice sama teh hangat." Kata Kyuhyun saat pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hmmm, nuna, menurut nuna gimana kalo namja lebih muda dari yeojachingunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat pelayan sudah pergi.

"Menurut aku sih gak apa-apa selama mereka memang saling mencintai." Kata Minnie sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm, aish musim gugur kali ini dingin ya, kenapa sih gak boleh pake hoodie? Nuna gak dingin apa pake kemeja seragam aja?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengingat pakaian yeoja di sekolah mereka hanya kemeja dan rompi, sedangkan untuk para namja memakai jas kecuali pada musim panas.

"Ahahaha, dingin sih Kyu, tapi kan kewajiban... Eh gawat jaketku aku tinggal di loker aissh." Kata Minnie sambil menggosok siku tangannya.  
Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat 'yeojachingu'nya kedinginan pun melepaskan jasnya lalu berdiri dan memakaikan jasnya kepada Minnie yang duduk dihadapannya lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kamu gak dingin?" Tanya Minnie.

"Ani, kan lengan kemejaku panjang sedangkan yang nuna kan pendek." Kata Kyuhyun santai. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Hmmm, nuna aku mau beli sesuatu ya nanti habis makan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil makan.

"Ne~" jawab Minnie.

Mereka pun makan tanpa suara. Setelah selesai makan Kyuhyun membayar makanan mereka.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Minnie ke sebuah toko.

"Mau beli apa Kyu?" Tanya Minnie saat memasuki toko perhiasan.

"Nah aku mau beli yang couple ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kalung kepada penjaga toko.

"Wiiih, Kyu kenapa mau beli kalung?" Tanya Minnie saat Kyu sudah membayar kalung yang ia beli dan sudah berjalan keluar.

"Ah, sini nuna." Kata Kyunyun menarik Minnie mendekat. Ia memasangkan kalung berliontin hati di leher Minnie. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya saat kalung itu sudah terpasang. Ia tepat berada di samping kuping Minnie. Perlahan Kyuhyun memindahkan kedua tangannya, yang satu ke pinggang Minnie dan satu lagi ke punggung Minnie dan menarik yeoja itu ke pelukannya.  
Minnie tersentak tapi tak berontak. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tanpa membalas pelukannya.

"Nuna, tahu kan aku sayang banget sama nuna." Bisik Kyuhyun.  
Minnie hanya mengangguk karena Kyuhyun sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya.

"Tapi nuna tau gak aku cinta sama nuna?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.  
Minnie tersentak kaget. 'Cinta?' Batin Minnie.

"Nuna, kalau nuna juga punya perasaan yang sama kayak aku nuna bales dong pelukan aku." Pinta Kyuhyun.

DEGH  
'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Minnie. Ia menghela napas perlahan lalu dengan perlahan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diterima mempererat pelukannya dan membisikan kata sakti kepada nunanya itu.

"Saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Na ddo." Jawab Minnie. Mereka pun berpelukan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Minnie'nya'

"Nuna kita jadian ya? Tapi jangan bilang-bilang dulu ke chingu lain." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa gak bilang?" Tanya Minnie heran.

"Biar kita tunggu Yesung dan Donghae jadian sama Wookie dan Hyukkie." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, mereka saling suka? Maksud aku, aku tahu Wookie dan Hyukkie suka sama Yesung dan Donghae, tapi aku gak tau mereka saling suka." Kata Minnie terkejut.

"Ahahaha, iya. Mereka saling suka kok." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap nunanya.

"Yasudah, kita rahasiakan" jawab Minnie.

"Nah sekarang giliran nuna masangin kalung aku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kalung berliontin kunci.

"Oke." Jawab Minnie lalu memasangkan kalung itu. Ia harus sedikit berjinjit. Saat sudah terpasang Minnie pun tersenyum pelan lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan segera menjauh.

"Ya! Nuna nakal." Kata Kyuhyun saat Minnie tertawa kecil di depannya.

"Hihihihi, muka Kyu merah niih." Kata Minnie sambil tersenyum.

"Ahahaha. Jangan gitu dong nuna." Kata Kyuhyun. "Udah ah... Ayo pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun saat nunanya masih tak berhenti tertawa kecil.

"Ne~ ayo." Jawab Minnie.

Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Minnie dan berjalan ke arah halte bus.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang.

"Huft~ hari yang menyenangkan." Kata Minnie saat duduk di samping Kyuhyun.  
Mereka pun terdiam selama perjalanan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halte tempat mereka turun.

"Kajja." Kata Kyuhyun. Mereka pun segera turun lalu berjalan sedikit ke rumah Minnie.

"Nah udah nyampe, sampe ketemu besok nunaku yang cantik." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus sayang pipi Minnie.

"Ah ne~ annyeong my evil prince." Kata Minnie sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Nuna aku kan namjachingumu, kenapa dipanggil evil sih?" Kata Kyuhyun lalu menggembungkan pipinya tanda protes.

"Ahahaha mian chagi, aku masuk dulu ya." Kata Minni sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ annyeong." Kata Kyuhyun. Minnie pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun pun segera pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang berbeda beberapa blok dari rumah Minnie.

TBC

Makasih bagi yang udah berminat baca ffku ^^ tunggu aja chap selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Wookie P.O.V

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku di sekolahku ini. Berjalan melalui lorong sekolah yang penuh dengan murid-murid, aku mengikuti semua keinginan Yesung. Rambutku tak aku ikat seperti biasanya, aku memakai jepitan pita berwarna coklat muda di rambutku. Aku juga tidak memakai kacamata lagi, hanya memakai soflens.

"Siapa tuh? Kayaknya gak pernah liat deh..." Kata beberapa gadis yang berada di sampingku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas Minnie.

"Minnie..." Sapaku di depan kelas.

Terlihat ada 2 yeoja lainnya yang kumpul bersama Minnie, tentu saja itu Hyukkie dan juga Kibumie. Mereka menatapku bingung.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Minnie.

"Aku Wookie." Kataku.

Mereka terperanjat langsung menghampiriku.

"Aigoooo... Wookie-ya? Ini kamu?" Kata Kibum sambil menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku mengangguk sedikit.

"Omeoooo, cantik banget..." Kata Hyukkie.

"Ah gomawo." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang ngubah kamu sampe kayak gini Wookie?" Tanya Minnie.

"Yesungie." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ceritakan ppali." Kata Kibum sambil menarikku ke bangku tempat mereka tadi bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ngubah kamu sampe gini?" Tanya Minnie.

"Gini, kmaren tuh aku jalan kan sama dia, terus ya dia ngajak aku ke salon terus bikin rambut aku jadi kayak gini, sama dia juga beliin aku macem-macem pernak-pernik rambut buat aku, terus dibeliin softlens juga." Jawabku santai.

"Ah itu! Couple ring dari dia?" Tanya Minnie saat melihat jari manisku yang sebelah kiri.  
"Eh, iya ini dari dia." Jawabku.

"Cieeee~." Koor mereka bertiga kompak.

"Yesungieeee"  
"Donghaeeee"  
"Siwonieeee"  
"Kyuhyuniee" teriak para gadis di koridor kelas Minnie.

Author P.O.V

"Oy, aku mau nyari Wookieku dulu ah." Kata Yesung lalu menghampiri seorang yeoja untuk bertanya di mana Wookie.

"Aku gak tau." Jawab sang yeoja.

"Ah, tanya Minnie aja kali ya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Yaudah ayo." Kata Yesung. Mereka berempat pun berjalan ke kelas Minnie.  
Dikoridor kelas sudah banyak siswi-siswi yang meneriakkan nama mereka.  
Mereka berempat pun hanya tebar pesona gak jelas untuk menanggapinya.

Yesung dan ketiga namja lainnya sudah masuk ke kelas Minnie. Mereka melihat seorang yeoja asing duduk bersama ketiga yeoja yang sudah saling kenal sendiri.

"Wookie aku cariin." Kata Yesung sambil menghampiri yeoja yang dianggap asing itu.

"Oh, Yesungie." Kata yeoja itu lalu berdiri.

"Ahahaha, kau benar-benar mengikuti saranku ya?" Tanya Yesung sambil membelai rambut Wookie.

Ketiga namja lainnya yang terperangah segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah? Ini Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatapi yeoja di depannya.

Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ketiga namja yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ne, annyeong Kyu, Hae, dan Siwon." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ahahaha, kalian pasti kaget ya, ini aku yang make overin loooh." Kata Yesung bangga sambil merangkul Wookie.

"Ohh~" kata mereka bertiga kompak lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yeppo." Kata mereka kompak dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari ketiga yeoja yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku mereka.

"Aishh... Sakit chagi." Kata Siwon.

"Iya nih, kok nunadeul jadi pada galak gini sih." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aaah Hyukkie cemburu ya?" Tanya Donghae sambil menoel hidung Hyukkie.

"A-ani..." Jawab Hyukkie sambil menunduk.

"Aisssh kalo cemburu jujur aja." Kata Donghae menggoda yeoja'nya'

"Iih~ Donghae udah doong." Kata Hyukkie sambil mendorong Donghae perlahan.

"Cie~" koor ketiga pasangan yang melihat aksi romantis mereka berdua.

"Aishhh... Udah ah, udah mau bell nih, ayo kita masuk Hyukkie." Kata Donghae sambil menarik tangan yeoja'nya' yang super manis itu keluar kelas dan berjalan ke kelas dance mereka.

"Ahahahaha, ayo Wookie." Kata Yesung sambil merangkul Wookie dan berjalan keluar dari kelas Minnie.

"Ayo chagi~" kata Siwon sambil merangkul mesra yeojachingunya.

"Hmmm, Kyu, keliatan banget ya mereka gitu." Kata Minnie yang sedang dirangkul Kyu.

"Hmm, yaudah chagi aku ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Minnie.

"Haah..." Desah Minnie kesal.

"Kenapa? Kamu pengen sekelas sama aku ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Minnie.

"Hmm." Jawab Minnie sambil mengangguk imut sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yaudah ntar istirahat kan ketemu, saranghae chagi." Kata Kyu lalu mengecup lembut dahi Minnie lalu melepas rangkulannya dan pergi.

-skip time-

Teet~ bunyi bell menandakan jam istirahat.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"Ayo Wookie, eh Kyu... Kita duluan ya, ditunggu di kantin ya." Kata Yesung sambil merangkul Wookie.

"Ne~ aku ke Minnie dulu ya." Kataku sambil pergi dari kelas mendahului Yesung dan Wookie.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Minnie.

"HEH! YEOJA KAMPUNGAN! JANGAN PERNAH DEKETIN KYUHYUNKU! NGERTI GAK LOE HAH?" Aku dengar sura seorang yeoja dari kelas Minnie.

Aku membuka pintu kelas Minnie dan terperanjat melihat yeojachinguku di sudut kelas sedang dijambak oleh Jessica Jung, bajunya sudah kusut, pipinya merah seperti habis ditampar, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Amarah muncul dihatiku.

"YA! Lepaskan yeojachunguku!" Teriakku sambil menarik bahu Jessica agar menjauh dari Minnie. Aku langsung memeluk Minnie.

"A-apa? Yeojachingumu?" Tanya Jessica kaget.

"Iya! Dia yeojachingu'ku'." Aku tekankan di bagian 'ku' menegaskan kata-kata itu.  
Aku merasakan kemejaku basah. Minnie menangis.

"T-tapi-" kata Jessica terputus saat aku menamparnya.

"Kau apa-apan hah? Beraninya membuat Minnie menangis? Mau aku bunuh kau!" Teriakku.

Minnie menarik lenganku saat aku hampir saja menonjok Jessica.

"Jangan kasar begitu...hiks..." Kata Minnie. Aku langsung merengkuh Minnie ke pelukanku lagi.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan chagi?" Tanyaku.

"Ne..." Jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menghapus air matanya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jariku lalu membelai dengan lembut pipinya yang sudah merah itu.

"Kau! Pergi sana!" Kataku kepada Jessica.

Jessica pun pergi dari kelas Minnie.

"Jun Ho, bilangin ke Wookie dkk suruh ke UKS skarang!" Kataku kepada Jun Ho yang hendak masuk ke kelas.

"Ne~." Jawabnya lalu pergi.

Aku menatap Minnie khawatir lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Kyu, aku gak apa-apa kok." Katanya saat aku membuka pintu UKS.

"Ani, aku khawatir padamu." Kataku lalu menidurkannya di kasur UKS. Aku ambil kotak P3K lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Kyu, aku gak apa-apa, kamu gak perlu obatin aku bisa obatin sendiri." Katanya.

Aku menatapnya nanar. "Ini tanggung jawabku, aku yang membuatmu begini Nuna." Kataku sambil menatapnya lembut. Aku mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol. Menuangkan alkoholnya di kapas lalu mengobati luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah.." Rintihnya kesakitan.

"Mianhae." Kataku lalu melepaskan kapas itu. Lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kyu..." Panggilnya lembut.

Aku pun menoleh menatapnya.

"Gomawo." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ne, itu kewajibanku chagi." Kataku sambil mengecup lembut pipinya.

Wookie P.O.V

"Kalian dipanggil Kyu di UKS." Kata Jun Ho sambil menghampiri kami tadi, makanya sekarang kami sedang berada di sini, aku mengintip lewat jendela UKS.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pipi Minnie, sama seperti lainnya yang juga mengintip.

Perlahan aku melihat Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Minnie lama.

Minnie menatap Kyuhyun lalu menarik kerah seragamnya lalu bibir mereka beradu.

"Omeoo..." Kata Donghae dan Hyukkie berbarengan.

"Hmm... Aku juga mau kayak gitu." Kata Yesung sambil memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Ye-yesungie kamu-" kataku terpotong saat yesung mencium pipiku.

"Cie..." koor Donghae dan Hyukkie.

Aku sudah membeku tak bisa bergerak.

Kibum dan Siwon menatap kami sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Aku membalikan tubuhku menatap Yesung tepat di mata. Yesung balas menatapku sambil tersenyum iseng. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aishh... Jangan menatapku begitu dong Wookie, aku jadi tegang." Katanya. Tangan Yesung masih melilit di pinggangku.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh Yesungku!" Teriak seoranng yeoja yang berdiri di samping kami.

Yesung bukannya melepaskan malah menarikku mendekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkukku.

"Biarkan aku begini, dan bantu aku dengan cara balas pelukanku, aku mohon." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum lalu balas memeluknya.

"Ya lepaskan!" Kata yeoja itu lagi sambil memisahkan kami.

Yesung melepaskan dan malah menarikku dan mengangkat daguku lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku mulai bisa merasakan nafasnya dan aku pun menutup mataku.

PLAK

Hanya ada suara orang di tampar. Aku rasakan Yesung menjauh dariku. Saat aku membuka mata, yang aku lihat hanyalah Yesung sedang memegangi pipinya dan Jessica yang sudah bernafas terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku mendekat dan menarikku ke belakangnya.

"Minnie..." Gumamku saat aku melihat siapa yang menarikku.

"Jangan membuat sahabatku kecewa!" Teriak Jessica disamping Yoona.

Yoona yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saat melihat Yesung hampir menciumku pun menangis.

"Jessica, jangan tampar Yesung begitu." Kata Yoona menenangkan temannya. "Aku gak apa-apa kok." Lanjutnya.

"Jessica, kamu udah nyiksa Minnie, sekarang nampar Yesung, apa maumu sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Minnie.

Jessica menatap tajam kepada Kyuhyun lalu pergi bersama Yoona.

Aku segera menghambur ke arah Yesung.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia hanya menatapku lalu mengangguk. Aku menatapnya miris, aku merasa sakit juga.  
Ia menggenggam tanganku. Lalu menarikku kepelukannya.

"Mian, gak seharusnya aku kayak tadi." Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Jangan minta maaf." Jawabku.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Entahlah jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Aku hanya berpikir ia merasa bersalah itulah sebabnya ia memelukku.

"Mianhae, dan syukurlah bukan kau yang kena tampar si yeoja aneh itu." Katanya lagi.  
Perlahan aku melonggarkan pelukannya dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Maaf ya, karna aku kamu jadi di tampar." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Yesung tersenyum lalu memelukku lagi.

"Udah Yesung tunggu apa lagi, tembak aja!" Pancing Siwon.

"Ne ntar keburu direbut." Kata Donghae.

Yesung memelukku makin erat lalu berbeisik. "Kamu mau kan jadi yeojachinguku?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk.

Ia mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Aishhh... Berarti tinggal kalian berdua aja." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Lho, emang kalian udah jadian?" Tanyaku yang sudah melepas pelukan Yesung.

"Ehm... Menurut kalian?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Aaah... Cie~" Koor kami berempat -tanpa Hyukkie dan Donghae-

Aku melihat ke arah Donghae yang hanya diam.

Hyukkie pun hanya diam.

Teet~

Bell masuk pelajaran.

"Yaudah ayo chagi~" ajak Yesung kepadaku.

"Kajja." Jawabku. Kami pun berjalan menuju kelas. Aku lihat SiBum juga sudah pergi ke kelas mereka sambil saling merangkul, sedangkan EunHae hanya berjalan beriringan.  
Kyuhyun mengantar Minnie dulu baru pergi ke kelas kami.

Aku duduk di tempat biasaku sendiri. Entahlah apa yang Yesung pikirkan ia segera meraih tasnya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Chagi, aku duduk sama kamu ya?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sok aja, gak usah izin segala kali chagi~" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Yoona masuk. Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kami sama sekali.  
Sebenarnya Yoona itu sahabatku di kelas ini. Tapi semenjak aku dekat dengan Yesung dia jadi menjauhiku.

Yoona yang duduk di bangku sederetan denganku itu hanya sibuk membaca buku-buku musik. Seongsenim belum juga datang saat itu.

"Wookie chagi kenapa liatin si Yoona terus?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ani, aku hanya khawatir sama dia... Takut dia sakit hati karna kejadian tadi." Jawabku sambil menatap Yesung.

"Hmmm, nanti kita ngomong aja sama dia baik-baik, aku tahu kok dia anak baik jadi mendingan kita damai." Jawab Yesung sambil membelai pipiku lembut.

"Ne~" Jawabku.

**TBC  
**  
Sorry kalo di chap ini sebagian besar tentang KyuMin sama YeWook aja yaa di chap berikutnya bakal ngebahas ttg HaeHyuk sama SiBum.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesuai janji author disini author jelasin SiBum n HaeHyuk aja yaaa ^^ mungkin ada KyuMin sama YeWook juga tp gak jadi pendominasi oke? Langsung aja kita mulai

Hyukkie P.O.V

Aku berjalan bersama Donghae ke kelas. Entahlah aku merasa iri pada yang lain yang dapat pegangan tangan atau saling merangkul saat masuk kelas.

"Eh kita pelajarannya siapa nih?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Aku gak tau, Hangeng-ssi kali." Jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

"Eh? Berarti diajarin koreo baru lagi dong." Kata Donghae.

Aku menoleh mendapati Donghae yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hyukkie iri ya sama yang lain?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? G-gak kok... Gak iri, ngapain iri coba?" Jawabku agak ragu.

"Ahahaha jujur aja Hyuk, gak apa-apa kok." Katanya lalu merangkulku. "Gak apa-apa kok, aku juga iri." Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku. Entahlah tapi jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat jika bertatapan lama-lama dengan Donghae.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di kelas dan benar saja sekarang pelajaran Hangeng-ssi. Hangeng tidak jauh tua dari kami tentunya hanya selisih 3 tahunan.

"Baiklah langsung kita mulai, saya tunggu di ruang dance, silahkan ganti baju." Kata Hangeng-ssi.

Aku pun segera keluar kelas dan berlari kecil ke loker langsung mengambil baju dan menggantinya di ruang ganti baju.

Aku memilih tanktop hitam, rompi abu, dan celana dance abu yang sebelah kirinya aku lipat sampai dibawah dengkul sedikit. Rambutku kubiarkan terurai walaupun biasanya aku ikat, aku ingin kali ini terlihat sedikit keren.

Aku segera menyimpan seragam sekolahku dan berlari kecil ke kelas dance. Oh iya aku tidak perlu repot-repot ganti sepatu dance karna di sekolah kami diperbolehkan sepatu bebas jadi aku lebih sering pake sepatu dance, contohnya sekarang, aku memakai sepatu dance berwarna putih polet abu.

Sesampainya di kelas dance, aku lihat sudah ada Hangeng-ssi dan juga beberapa anak laki-laki dari kelasku. Tapi begitu melihat Donghae aku benar-benar terpana. Ia memakai celana dance hitam yang sebelah kanannya dilinting sama persis sepertiku. Ia tidak memakai kaos sama sekali tapi memakai rompi hitam. Menunjukan ototnya yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya jatuh cinta. *oppa lebai*

"Hai..." Kata Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya di wajahku.

Aku langsung berkedip beberapa kali membuat kesadaranku pulih.

"Ahahaha, hai." kataku sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan melakukan couple dance tango. Khusus untuk kali ini saya telah mengundang Heechul-ssi untuk membantu saya berdansa." Katanya memperkenalkan eonni cantik di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong." Kata Heechul-ssi.

"Annyeong Heechul-ssi." Kata kami serempak.

"Sekarang pilih pasangan kalian. Lee Donghae kamu yang menjadi no 1 di kelas ini memilih siapa?" Tanya Hangeng-ssi.

"Saya memilih Eunhyuk saja." Jawabnya sambil menatapaku.

"Oh baiklah. Yang lain juga silahkan pilih." Kata Hangeng. Setelah semua murid pria memilih pasangannya Hangeng-ssi pun memerintahkan untuk berdiri berpasangan.

Donghae langsung menghampiriku dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Baiklah perhatikan ya." Kata Hangeng lalu mempraktekan gerakan dance tango bersama Heechul-ssi. "Yang terpenting adalah kalian harus saling menatap, harus ada eye contact." Tambah Heechul-ssi sambil menari.

Gerakan mereka begitu sempurna dengan putaran-putaran yang dilakukan oleh Heechul-ssi.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba ikuti." Kata Hangeng. Aku menatap Donghae ragu sejenak tapi saat ia menjulurkan tangannya aku hanya bisa menerimanya. Ia menarikku mendekat dan membuat posisi kami menjadi posisi dance tango.

"Ayo kita mulai." Kata Donghae lalu mulai bergerak mengikuti gerakan Hangeng-ssi aku juga mengikuti gerakan Heechul-ssi. Baiklah aku akui kami berdansa dengan sangat baik.

"Woow seperti biasa prince dan princess of dance berdansa dengan luar biasa, ya kan?" Tanya Hangeng-ssi kepada semua anggota kelas dan dijawab dengan anggukan.  
Tiba-tiba Hyohyeon menarik tangan Donghae dan bergelayut pada ototnya. Aku merasakan ada rasa nyeri di dadaku.

Hyohyeon adalah teman sekelas kami, dia cantik, kaya, sangat berbakat.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu Hangen-ssi." Kataku lalu berlari kecil ke toilet setelah mendapat izin dari Hangeng.

Aku mencuci mukaku di wastafel mencari ketenangan dari air dingin itu. Aku lap air itu dengan tissue yang aku bawa sendiri.

Setelah merasa lebih baik aku pun berjalan keluar. Baru saja aku berjalan keluar dan hendak berbalik ke kelas, ada tangan berotot yang sudah mengelilingi perutku.

"YA! Lepaskan." Kataku sambil meronta.

"Ya! Hyukkie-a, kamu kenapa sih?" Suara namja yang sangat aku kenal di dekat telingaku. Satu detik kemudian mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Lee Donghae.

"Mi-mian." Kataku ragu sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Ani, Mianhae... Tadi Hyohyeon sudah keterlaluan begitu." Kata Donghae sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Aku biarkan dia memelukku. Aku suka, sangat suka saat ia seperti ini.

Hening... Sama sekali tidak ada yang bersuara.

Aku pun memutarkan tubuhku dan memeluk leher Donghae membenamkan wajahku di bahunya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Jujur saja, jebal jawablah." Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Mian, tapi aku tak akan bisa bersamamu, yeoja yang aku sukai adalah Hyohyeon." Katanya.

Aku beku, sangat beku. Walau Donghae memlukku rasanya dingin. Aku diam tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan airmataku tumpah.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Katanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku menodorongnya sekuat tenaga merasa sangat dipermainkan. Aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Donghae P.O.V

Ia berlari meninggalkanku. Rencanaku benar-benar berhasil saat melihat air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Tunggulah chagi, 13 hari lagi kau akan bahagia." Lirihku.

Aku berjalan meninggalakan tempat itu, sungguh sakit rasanya melihat Hyukkie menangis.

Jahatkah aku? Kalian belum tahu.

Author P.O.V

Hyukkie berlari menaiki tangga ke atap sekolahnya. Ia sendiri di sana. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan iPod dari sakunya dan memutar lagu favoritnya, Sorry Sorry Answer SuJu dan mulai menari mengikuti nadanya.

Ia tidak menyadari seorang namja sedang memperhatikannya.

Ia menari dan membiarkan air matanya menetes.

"Nuna, ini udah jam istirahat kenapa di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang entah kapan datang, yang jelas ia bukan namja yang tadi memperhatikan Hyukkie.

"Ah? Mian, aku keasyikan, kamu ngapain disini Kyu?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil mematikan iPodnya.

"Gak aku cuma lagi nyari komik Minnie nuna yang katanya ketinggalan di sini." Kata Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie hanya memandang Kyuhyun.

"Nuna kenapa memandangku begitu, kau menangis ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie kembali terisak.

"Eh nuna, jangan nangis dong." Kata Kyuhyun lalu menggosok-gosok punggung nunanya. Ia merengkuh nunanya kepelukannya tau kalau itulah yang dibutuhkan nunanya.

Kyuhyun mengirim SMS kepada Minnie tentang keadaan Hyukkie.

Minnie dan yang lainnya pun menyusul mereka ke atap kecuali Donghae yang memang tidak bersama mereka.

"Hyukkie kenapa?" Tiba-tiba suara lembut Wookie memanggilnya.

Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun lalu berlari kecil dan memeluk Wookie.

"Hae jahat!" Teriaknya.

"Ya! Uljima, jangan menangis... Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang Hae jahat sih Hyuk?" Yesung ikutan bersuara.

"Ne, ada apa sih?" Minnie ikutan.

Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengelap air matanya.

"Yaudah gini aja, aku anter kamu ganti baju dulu udah itu kita ngobrol ya?" Ajak Wookie.

"Ani, habis ini masih ada pelajaran Hangeng-ssi aku gak mau repot gonta-ganti baju jadi gini aja." Kata Hyukkie sambil mengelap jejak air matanya.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, ayo." Kata Kibum yang sedang dirangkul Siwon. Mereka belum sempat menceritakan masalah mereka, mungkin nanti saat pulang sekolah.  
Mereka pun turun dari atap dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hyukkie kenapa?" Suara seorang namja yang tanpa sengaja lewat di depan mereka.

"Ani, bukan urusanmu Hae!" Bentak Wookie.

"Chagi~ jangan kasar gitu dong~ dan loe Hae, ikut gw kita ngomong bentar." Kata Yesung menenangkan yeojachingunya.

"Hmm, ne hyung." Kata Donghae.

Donghae P.O.V

Yesung hyung mengajakku ke taman sekolah.

"Jadi ada apa? Aku dengar dari Hyukkie kalau ia menangis karnamu, jelaskan." Kata Yesung hyung tegas.

"Hyung bisa jaga rahasia kan? Sebenarnya Hyung bisa cerita ke yang lain asal gak ke hyukkie." Kataku.

"Ah, ppali, aku bisa jaga rahasia." Kata Yesung Hyung terlihat kesal.  
Aku pun menceritakan rencanaku.

"Tapi Hae, itu gak terlalu berlebihan apa?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku khawatir.

"Hmmm, sebenernya aku juga gak tega tapi ya demi bikin dia seneng aku bakal lakuin apa aja." Kataku yakin.

"Baiklah tapi jangan keterlaluan ya." Kata Yesung hyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ne gomawo hyung." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah aku balik dulu." Kata Yesung lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Hyukkie P.O.V

Aku menceritakan kejadian itu kepada yang lainnya.

"Oh... Sabar ya Hyukkie, asal dia senang seharusnya kamu senang juga." Kata Wookie.

"Hmmm, ya bener tuh kata Wookie." Kata Minnie membenarkan.

"Oy!" Sapa Yesung.

"Chagi, kamu tadi ngomong apa aja sama Hae?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ya, Hae bilang dia gak punya perasaan apapun sama kamu Hyuk. Bersabarlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak mendekatinya lagi." Kata Yesung.

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Ya! Chagi! Kau bikin dia makin sedih babbo!" Kata Wookie sambil menjitak kepala Yesung.

"Aigooo, appo." Kata Yesung sambil mengelus bekas jitakan Wookie. "Tapi aku serius loh Hyuk." Lanjut Yesung.

"ah, jahat sekali namja ikan itu." Kata Minnie.

"Sudah lah, sebentar lagi bell, by the way, ada yang harus aku beritahukan pada kalian semua, tapi saat pulang sekola saja." Kata Siwon.

"Oke, ayo ke kelas chagi." Ajak Yesung kepada Wookie. Wookie menatapku sebentar.

"Yesungie chagi, kita anter Hyukkie dulu yu." Ajak Wookie sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ani, aku yang mengantarnya." Sela suara namja tiba-tiba.

"YA! Jangan dekati temanku! Kau sudah menyakitinya ikan teri amis!" Teriak Wookie.  
Yesung langsung menarik Wookie.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kau tahu nanti." Bisik Yesung. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Wookie pun mengangguk dan pergi bersama Yesung.

SiBum, KyuMin pun sudah bernajak.

Donghae menatapku. "Habis nangis eoh?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku ketus.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih karna aku menyukai gadis lain?" Tanyanya lagi.

PLAKK

Aku menamparnya.  
"KAU TAK PERLU TAHU PERASAANKU! KAU NAMJA SIALAN YANG HANYA MEMAINKAN PERASAANKU! AKU MEMANG MISKIN TAPI AKU BUKAN WANITA MURAHAN!" Teriakku di depan wajahnya.

"Ani, kau memang bukan wanita murahan, aku tahu itu. Maaf kalau aku mempermainkanmu tapi sungguh aku menyukai Hyeohyon." Kata Donghae. "Jebal, mengertilah." Katanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah lah, aku malas bertengkar, aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Aku tak apa asal kau bahagia." Kataku lalu meninggalkannya. Aku berjalan menjauh tapi tangannya menangkap tanganku.

"Gomawo, aku tahu kau mengerti." Katanya lalu berjalan disebelahku sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Lepaskan, kau suka Hyohyeon tapi menggenggam tanganku, apa maksudmu?" Lirihku. Sakit, sangat sakit. Hatiku sudah hancur.

"Aku gak mau malah jadi jauh hanya gara-gara masalah sepele gini." Katanya polos.

"Oh." Hanya itu jawabanku. Aku membiarkan dia menggenggamku tapi tak aku balas.  
Ia membelai tanganku lembut.

"Wae? Kau tidak membalas genggamanaku." Katanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Agar aku senang." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dingin, sungguh dia mempermainkanku. Aku menghela napas, menahan air mata.

"Sudah lah Hae, lepaskan." Lirihku tak bertenaga.

Seakan mengerti Donghae pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau hanya menyakitiku, aku ingin kau bahagia tapi tak bisa aku bohongi, aku sedih melihatnya." Kataku jujur. "Kau boleh berlaku manis dengan Hyonyeon tapi jangan di depanku."Lanjutku.

"Hah... Kau sangat lemah." Katanya.

"Iya, aku lemah." Kataku lalu berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkannya.

Aku mencuekinya selama pelajaran walau harus berpasangannya saat dance pun aku hanya melakukannya dengan profesional.

-SKIP TIME-

Author P.O.V

Sekarang bell pulang sudah berbunyi. Yesung sudah menceritakan kepada Wookie dan lainnya -kecuali Hyukkie- tentang rencana Donghae. Semuanya pun menyetujuinya dan akan mendukung hal itu.

"Guys, kita ada masalah nih." Kata Kibum. Mereka semua sedang kumpul di cafe dekat sekolah. Biasanya Donghae akan duduk di sebelah Hyukkie tapi sekarang tidak. Ia duduk di sebelah Yesung yang bersebelahan dengan Wookie, sedangkan Hyukkie duduk di sebelah Wookie.

Donghae pura-pura sibuk dengan HPnya sambil menunjukan muka senangnya.

"Jadi, gini ortu aku ngejodohin aku sama namja lain, dan aku hanya dikasih kesempatan 1 bulan untuk deket sama Siwon, tapi seperti yang kalian tau aku gak mau dijodohin dan -ya! Lee Donghae! Perhatikan aku sedang bicara." Bentak Kibum.

Donghae segera melepas HPnya. Lalu berdecak kesal "aku kan lagi SMSan sama Hyohyeon." Cibirnya.

"Hae! Berhenti menyakiti Hyukkie!" Bentak Wookie sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau munafik kalau bilang kau tak tahu perasaanya babbo! Kau hanya ikan busuk yang tak punya harga lagi!" Lanjutnya masih membentak.

"Wookie, kau begini kau menyakitiku juga... Berhen-aaaw." Kata Hyukkie terpotong saat merasakan dadanya ngilu.  
'Jangan! Jangan kambuh lagi aku mohon!' Batin Hyukkie sambil meringis kesakitan.

Wookie spontan memegang bahu Hyukkie. "Waeyo? Neo gwenchana?" Tanya Wookie mengguncang bahu yeoja manis itu.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. "Ani, gwenchana... Hanya penyakit lamaku." Jawab Hyukkie sambil menarik napas.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Wookie lagi. Minnie pun ikut menghampiri Hyukkie.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit." Bujuk Minnie.

"Ani, gwenchana. Kibum, kau dijodohkan? Kau harus menolaknya." Kata Hyukkie mengganti topik.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik." Kata Donghae tegas.

Semuanya menatap Donghae.

"Kenapa kau peduli pada Hyukkie?" Tanya Minnie dingin.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari yeojachingunya mulai memanas langsung merengkuhnya.

"Kau lah yang menyebabkan dia begini." Kata Siwon dingin.

"Ara, lalu apa?" Tanya Donghae tanpa merasa bersalah membuat semua mata menatapnya tajam.

Hyukkie P.O.V

NYUTT~

sesak didadaku bertambah, alasannya ada 2, penyakitku juga apa yang Donghae katakan barusan. Kepalaku pening, dadaku sakit.  
"Hae... Mianhae... Saranghae..." Lirihku sebelum kesadaranku hilang.

Author P.O.V

"Hyukkie!" Pekik Wookie.

Donghae yang dari tadi bersikap tak acuh pun langsung menghampiri Hyukkie dan memeluknya, apalagi setelah kata terakhir sebelum ia pingsan.

"Mian Hyukkie..." Lirih Donghae.

"Kau! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan keterlaluan!" Teriak Yesung sambil menyeret Donghae membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai. "Memang semuanya sudah tahu masalah kau ini, tapi kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini!" Bentak Yesung sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Donghae.

"Mianhae, aku gak tahu dia punya penyakit gini." Kata Donghae.

"Lalu apa dengan dia punya penyakit kau akan membuangnya karna faktanya dia yeoja lemah?" Kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada dingin yang langsung menusuk hati Donghae.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Donghae yakin.

"Kau boleh melakukan rencanamu Hae, tapi jangan keterlaluan gini dong." Kata Minnie lembut sambil melepas cengkraman Yesung dan membantu Donghae berdiri. "Aku tahu kok maksudmu baik tapi kalo gini juga kasian dianya Hae." Lanjutnya sambil memapah Donghae duduk. 'Sungguh yeoja ini seperti bunglon, tadi dingin sekarang lembut.' Batin Donghae.

"Sudah sekarang aku antar Hyukkie dulu, Bummie chagi kajja." Kata Siwon lalu menggotong Hyukkie. "Wookie, Minnie,Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung, dan Hae, kalian selesein ini dulu, nanti aku hubungi." Lanjutnya. Siwon dan Kibum pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Tentu mereka tidak merasa risih karna bertengkar di cafe ini, ini cafe milik appanya Kyuhyun dan hari ini cafe sangat sepi.

"Jadi gimana kamu mau lanjut?" Tanya Minnie memulai dengan nada yang sangat halus.

Kyuhyun berdecak cemburu melihat yeojachingunya berbicara dengan nada sehalus itu.

"Aigooo my baby evil cemburu ya?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang langsung memerah.

"Ah, kalian ini gimana sih? Malah pacaran." Kata Yesung berdecak kesal.

"Yaudah jadi gimana Hae, lanjut kah?" Tanya Minnie.

"Hmmm, aku gak akan lanjutin, tapi aku bakal bersikap canggung sama dia, biar 13 hari lagi semuanya lebih menyenangkan, aku mau bikin surprise." Kata Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi inget loh jangan bikin dia nge-drop secara 3 minggu lagi kita MID." Kata Wookie.

"Baiklah, sorry ya bikin kalian semua kesel. Aku hanya acting kok tadi. Aku juga sakit." Kata Donghae penuh penyesalan sambil memegang dadanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Wookie bergetar.

"Ne?... Ah udah sadar, dia gak apa-apa kan?... Baguslah kalo gitu... Hmmm, langsung anter dia pulang aja deh Bummie, aku kasian sama dia, dia perlu istirahat... Oke gomawo... Ne annyeong." Kata Wookie. "Hyukkie udah sadar, dia boleh pulang, Bummie sama Wonnie nganter dia pulang kok." Tanpa diminta Wookie langsung memberitahukan apa yang Bummie bilang.

"Oke... Kapan mau minta maaf?" Tanya Yesung kepada Donghae.

"Besok." Jawab Donghae mantap. "Wookie, emang Hyukkie sakit apa sih?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku juga gak tau." Jawab Wookie membuat Donghae menghela napas.

"Yaudah, sekarang mending kita pulang semua deh, aku capek, besok banyak tugas." Kata Minnie.

"Aku anter nuna ya." Kata Kyuhyun langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Minnie.

"Aku anter kamu ya chagi." Kata Yesung sambil merangkul Wookie. Wookie hanya mengangguk.

"Hae, kamu pulang sendiri?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ah? Ne, aku langsung pulang." Kata Donghae langsung berdiri dan pergi.  
Wookie dan Yesung pun segera pulang.

SiBum part

Kibum P.O.V

Aku baru saja mengantar Hyukkie pulang bersama Siwon. Setelah menemaninya sebentar aku dan Siwon pun pamit pulang.

"Kau kenapa chagiya~ dari tadi ngelamun aja deh." Kata Siwon sambil menoel daguku. Kami sedang di dalam mobil saat lampu merah.

"Hahaha, ani... Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana hariku tanpamu 1 bulan lagi." Lirihku.

"Chagi~ aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau bersama namja lain aku gak peduli, kau tetap Bummieku." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku dengan halus.

Aku menatapnya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku menunjukan lesung pipinya membuat aku ikut tersenyum.

Tuhan terimakasih sudah mengantarkan seorang malaikat baik hati sepertinya dalam kehidupanku.

"Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki namjachingu sepertimu." Gumamku.

Ia tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku juga beruntung punya yeojachingu sepertimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Lampu hijau pun menyala tanda kami harus maju lagi.

Kami melewati perjalanan dengan hening. Ia membiarkanku melamun dan aku membiarkannya fokus menyetir.

"Udah sampe nih." kata Siwon membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Ne... Gomawo." Kataku lalu mengecup lembut pipinya lalu keluar mobil.

"Tunggu, kau bisa keluar nanti?" Tanyanya membuatku berhenti bergerak menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Hmm, eommaku gak akan ngizinin, dia tinggal di rumah mengganggu kebebasanku." Akuku jujur.

"Oh, baiklah, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah ya." Katanya.

Aku pun menutup pintu mobilnya lalu melambai kearahnya lalu masuk ke rumahku.  
Tuhan aku sungguh iri pada teman-temanku yang tidak sekayaku tapi dapat bahagia bersama namja yang mereka cintai. Aku langsung naik ke kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

"Kibum nuna!" Sapa seorang namja mungil yang tiba-tiba membuka kamarku.  
Kim Seong Hyun. Keponakan jauhku.

Ia adalah anak dari saudara sepupuku tapi sangat aku sayangi. Umurnya baru 5 tahun, dan aku tidak mau dipanggil tante olehnya, walaupun aku memang tantenya, makanya aku menyuruhnya memanggilku nuna. Satu lagi malaikat yang ada dihidupku.  
Aku tersenyum menatapnya langsung menghampirinya dan menggendong namja yang lebih muda 11 tahun dariku itu.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Ah? Nuna gak kangen sama Hyunnie?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Nuna kangen kok." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja manis yang adalah kakaknya. Kim Seong Jin *ini sebenernya nama Koreanya Author hahaha*

"Ah eonni, apa kabar." Sapanya. Ia sangat dewasa jelas saja, umurnya hanya selisih empat tahun dariku.

"Seong Jin-a, baik dong..." Jawabku.

Kim Kangin, appa dari kedua anak ini adalah kakak sepupuku itu.

"Appa menunggu di bawah eon." Katanya.

Aku mangangguk lalu turun sambil menggendong Seong Hyun.

"Oppa, annyeong." Sapaku kepada Kangin oppa yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama eommaku.

"Annyeong Kibum. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu baik." Jawabku sambil duduk dan mendudukkan Seong Hyun di sebelahku.

"Leeteuk eonni mana?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, dia kerja." Jawab Kangin.

"Bukannya oppa juga kerja ya?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku ngambil cuti, kasian keponakanmu karna gak diurus." Katanya sambil membelai lembut rambut Seong Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, sempurna. Satu kata itu saja yang bisa mewakili mereka. Anak-anak yang begitu manis juga imut, eomma -Leeteuk- yang sangat pengertian, appa yang sangat perhatian terhadap anaknya.

Jadi gimana nih, kira-kira dia cocok gak sih sama yang mau aku jodohin?" Tanya eommaku. Umur mereka berdua tidak jauh, Kangin oppa lebih muda 5 tahun dari eommaku.

"Menurutku sih cocok." Jawabnya.

Aku mendengus sebal.  
"Apaan sih ini, kalo mau bahas perjodohanku nanti aja." Kataku kesal.  
Eomma menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Nih fotonya." Kata eommaku sambil menyodorkan selembar foto padaku.

Sejenak aku berusaha mengenali sosok di foto itu tapi detik berikutnya mataku melebar, jantungku mencelos. Shock.

"Eomma, jeongmal? Dia calon suamiku?" Tanyaku.

"Hahahaha wae? Gak percaya, tenang 29 hari lagi bakal ketemu ne?" Tanyanya.

"Ah... Eomma aku gak mau kawin muda." Kataku lagi.

"Arra, tapi setidaknya dengan begitu kalian akan saling memiliki oke?" Tanya eommaku.

"Eomma jebal, aku gak mau..." Kataku. Sebenarnya alasan utamaku menolak adalah aku masih 16 tahun dan kalau nanti di kuliah ketemu namja yang lebih tampan kan repot hahaha.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada penolakan ne?" Perintahnya mutlak.

"Ne." Jawabku. Sebenarnya tidak sedih juga.  
Baiklah 29 hariku bersama Siwon akan sangat aku hargai.

**TBC**

Hahahahaha, mian author lebih banyak bahas HaeHyuk couple here soalnya gak ada ide bagus buat SiBum.

Gomawo~


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong~ tebar baju Yesung.

Kali ini author mau bahas semuanya langsung deh, moga bisa *doa bareng Siwon* ahahahha makasih sebelumnya bagi yang berminat baca ^^

Yesung P.O.V

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke mansion mewah milik keluargaku.

Aku tidak mengucapkan salam sama sekali. Malas, bukan tapi memang itu satu-satunya cara agar ada memperhatikanku.

"Chagi, sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan lembut dari seorang yeoja yang sudah berumur membuatku tak jadi menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku.

'Chagi?' Batinku.

"Eomma." Jawabku.

"Ne~ chagi, cepatlah ganti baju dan turun ke ruang tengah." Kata eommaku.

'Pasti masalah itu.' Batinku.

Tadi aku sudah mengantar Wookie pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ne~." Jawabku. Aku mengikuti perintah eommaku. Aku segera masuk kamar, cuci muka di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku lalu ganti baju. Tentu aku memilih pakaian rumah, kaos longgar berwarna putih, celana pendek kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam. Aku memakai sendal rumah dan segera turun ke ruang tengah.

"Chagi, udah gede ya kamu, eomma jarang ketemu kamu sih." Kata eommaku sambil tersenyum.

"aigoo eomma, aku kan selalu di rumah." Jawabku.

"Mian, eomma gak perhatian jeongmal mianhae." Kata eommaku lalu menuntunku duduk di sebuah sofa.

Appaku sudah ada di sana lebih dahulu.

"Jadi, besok kau hadir ya di pengadilan." Kata eommaku.

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat eomma dan appa akan bercerai.

"Ne, tapi, apa eomma dan appa gak mau berpikir lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Mian chagi, tapi eomma gak bisa sama appa kamu." Kata eommaku sambil menatapku lembut, sungguh eommaku memang sangat manis dan lembut.

"Wae? Emangnya eomma gak cinta lagi sama appa?" Tanyaku.

"Ani, bukan gitu tapi ini gak mungkin mama pertahanin, nginget appa kamu cinta sama yeoja lain." Kata eomma sambil tersenyum miris.

Aku menatap appa tajam.

"Apa-apaan kamu Kim Yesung? Berani menatap appa begitu hah?" Bentak appaku.

"Berhenti begitu." Kata eommaku. "Dia anakku." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, dia anakku juga." Jawab appa sinis.

"Eomma…" Lirihku.

Eomma menatapku lalu tersenyum manis kearahku.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang kepada kejadian waktu itu.

-Flashback-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumahku. Bajuku kotor, sangat kotor. Aku tadi bertengkar di lumpur dengan seorang temanku. Aku masih SD kelas 3 saat itu. Tidak pintar sama sekali, aku anak bodoh.

"YA! Anak babbo! Apa yang kamu lakukan hah? Pulang jam 5 sore begini!" Teriak namja yang sudah berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Appa, mi-mian appa, aku-aku gak ber-"

"Bodoh! Aku tak peduli! Nilaimu sudah jelek pula kau dasar anak bodoh!" Teriaknya lagi.

Appaku sudah mengangkat tangannya aku pun segera menutup mataku.

PLAKK

Aku dengar tamparan tapi aku tidak merasa sakit. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Eomma…" Lirihku.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Tampar aku saja, jangan tampar anakku, aku tahu pernikahan kita sudah hancur, dia juga menjadi korban Kim Jong Jo." Kata eommaku yang berlutut membelakangiku di depanku. "Dan ingat dia bukan anak bodoh." Lanjutnya.

Aku diam membeku, tak tega eommaku disiksa seperti itu. Keluargaku memang kaya saat ini tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kebagahagiaan.

Eomma bangkit lalu menggendongku ke kamarku.

"Chagi, dengar eomma ya, eomma bakal jaga kamu, appa gak akan nyakitin kamu lagi, kamu bukan anak bodoh tapi kamu anak pintar." Kata eomma sambil membelai rambutku. Aku didudukkan di pangkuannya. "Sekarang kamu mandi terus makan ya, eomma anter makanannya ke kamar kamu chagi. Itu air panasnya udah ada di bathtub oke?" Tanya eommaku sambil mencubit pelan hidungku.

"Ne eomma." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku mencium pipi eomma yang tadi ditampar appaku. Aku langsung berlari kecil ke kamar mandiku dan mandi.

Setelah mandi aku langsung makan, benar masakan eommaku selalu enak.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, baru saja turun satu anak tangga aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Jangan siksa Yesung jebal… Dia anak kita Jong Jo… Aku mohon, biarkan dia tinggal di sini, biar aku pergi saja." Suara eomma.

"Dia bukan anakku! Oke kalau begitu kau pergi saja!" Teriak appa lalu membanting sebuah koper.

"Baiklah, jaga Yesung baik-baik ya." Kata eomma lalu pergi.

Aku segera turun menyusul eomma.

"Eomma!" Teriakku saat aku sampai di depan rumahku.

Eomma menoleh lalu menghampiriku.

"Chagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Eomma pasti akan bertemu denganmu." Kata eomma sambil memelukku.

"Ne eomma." Hanya itu jawabanku.

"Jadilah anak pintar agar…hiks… Appamu bangga ne?" Tanyanya lagi sambil terisak.

"Ne eomma aku akan selalu membanggakan appa dan eomma." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Saat itu eomma pergi.

Bertahun-tahun aku mulai belajar dengan baik, menghentikan kelakuan burukku dan membanggakan appa, sepertinya appa juga menepati janjinya. Ia mengizinkanku melakukan apapun, memfasilitasiku. Aku juga jarang bertemu eomma. Tapi sebenernya eomma sering datang sesudah aku berangkat sekolah dan pulang sebelum aku sampai di rumah untuk membereskan rumah. Pembantu kah? Ani. Ia hanya membereskan kamarku, menyiapkan seragamku, mencuci bajuku,dan menaruh makan siangku di kamarku. Hanya untukku. Sampai akhirnya hari ini ia kembali.

-Flash Back end-

"Eomma, appa, seharusnya aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Tapi coba eomma dan appa pikirkan. Aku punya segalanya, harta, eomma dan appa juga, eomma dan appa belum melihat yeojachinguku, dia bukan dari keluarga berada, tinggal di apartemen murah, appa dan eommanya sudah tidak bersama, ia sekolah di sekolahku berkat eonninya yang selalu bekerja. Tapi ia ceria, tegar, kuat, dan tentu saja mandiri. Aku?" Kataku memecah keheningan.

"Kau punya yeojachingu?" Tanya eommaku.

"Ne eomma, gadis yang sangat baik." Jawabku sambil tersenyum bangga. "Eomma, appa, sekarang aku meminta, sungguh permintaanku yang terakhir jika kalian benar-benar berpisah nantinya, izinkan ia tinggal di sini, biar eomma dan appa lihat bagaimana dia akan merasa bahagia hidup bersama eomma dan appa, maka eomma dan appa akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku selama ini yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Cukup satu minggu saja." Kataku.

Eomma dan appa saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana Jong Jo?" Tanya eommaku.

"Aku akan mengikuti permintaan anak ini." Kata appa.

"Ne~ kita setuju chagi." Kata eomma.

"Baiklah besok aku akan memintanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Eomma tinggal di sini." Kataku. Eomma hanya mengangguk.

Aku yakin Wookie bisa membuat mereka bersatu lagi.

aku segera naik ke kamar dan tiduran.

'Apa lebih baik aku beri tahu sekarang saja ya?' Batinku.

Aku meraih HPku dan menekan speed dial 1

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara yeoja yang sangat aku cintai dari seberang.

"Annyeong chagi…" Sapaku.

"Ah, wae Yesungie?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin minta tolong." Kataku sambil memeluk gulingku dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang HP.

"Eh? Minta tolong apa chagi?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, ini chagi… Bantu persatukan eomma dan appaku lagi." Kataku.

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" Tanyanya

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh, terus caranya gimana Yesungie?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu tinggal di rumahku, bersikap seperti anak mereka, ceritakan kisah sedihmu." Kataku.

"Mwo? Emangnya appa sama eommamu ngizinin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, mereka ngizinin, eonnimu ngizinin gak ya?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm, kayaknya sih iya, dia paling benci perpecahan makanya pasti diizinin chagi." Katanya.

"Yaudah, kamu siapin baju untuk 1 minggu, aku jemput kamu sepulang sekolah besok ne?" Tanyaku.

"Oke chagi." Jawabnya.

"Annyeong, saranghae." Kataku.

"Na ddo saranghae Yesungie." Katanya. Aku pun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Masalah selesai.

Hyukkie P.O.V

Sakitku kambuh lagi tadi, Siwon dan Kibum mengantarku ke rumah barusan makanya aku bisa dengan santai tidur di kamarku sambil menatap langit-langit.

Biar aku beri tahu, aku ada sedikit ganggguan dengan jantungku entahlah apa nama penyakitku yang jelasku jantungku sangat lemah.

Hae pasti sudah tahu, aku yeoja lemah. Aku menatap sebuah foto berfigura soft cream dan ada monyet di pinggir kirinya dengan mata berbentuk hati. Difoto itu ada aku dan Donghae kemarin, saat kami bermain di Lotte World.

Aku menatapnya nanar. "Jeongmal saranghae… My Fishy prince." Gumamku.

~Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi~

HPku berbunyi, tak perlu melihat layar siapa penelpon aku sudah tahu.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapaku formal.

"Hyukkie, mianhae, aku gak suka Hyohyeon." Katanya langsung.

"Hmm." Hanya itu responku.

"Aku tahu kamu marah, mian… Aku gak tahu kamu punya penyakit gitu." Katanya lagi.

"Jangan kasihan padaku." Kataku.

"Aku bukan bermaksud begitu." Katanya.

"Ne, ara, baiklah aku harus istirahat. Annyeong." Tutupku.

Tak aku tunggu balasan darinya aku langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

Aku sakit.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku memperhatikan Minnie nuna sedang diam menatap langit. Kami sedang berada di taman kecil yang cukup sepi.

"Nuna, gimana masalah Jessica? Apa aku lapor ke kepala sekolah aja ya?" Tanyaku.

"Andwae, lebih baik gak dulu deh Kyu." Katanya sambil menatapku.

"Nuna, aku takut hmmph-"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat bibir Minnie nuna mencium bibirku lembut.

"Jangan khawatir chagi, aku gak apa-apa kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum menatapku saat tautan kami terlepas. Aku pun ikut tersenyum menatapnya. Aku pun mendekap tubuh yeojachinguku itu lebih merapat lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Nanti kita pikirkan saja jalan keluarnya misalkan saja bicara baik-baik." Kataku.

"Ne nanti kita pikirkan" katanya.

"Saranghae nuna." Kataku sambil membelai rambut yeojachinguku.

"Ne na ddo saraghae Kyuhyunie~" katanya lembut.

Sungguh dia memang yojachingu yang sangat manis.

-Skip Time-

Wookie P.O.V

"Hyung yakin?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hmm, Wookie bakal tinggal sama aku hehehe." Katanya sambil membelai rambutku.

"Aigooo, kalian kok sudah seperti pasangan suami istri saja ya?" Tanya Siwon kali ini menggoda. "Oh iya, Kibum chagi, kamu jadi nerima perjodohan itu gak?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kibum.

"Aku gak bisa nolak chagi, eomma maksa." Jawabnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

Aku bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Siwon.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di kantin sekolah hari ini gak ada pelajaran soalnya guru-guru sedang ada rapat.

"Oh iya, Hyukkie udah baikan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap yeoja yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Lagi-lagi ia duduk disebelahku seperti kemarin.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, wajahnya masih pucat. Tiba-tiba ia memegangi dadanya lagi sambil meringis.

"Hyukkie!" Pekikku saat ia jatuh pingsan.

"Hae, bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Perintah mutlak dari Siwon membuat Donghae segera menggendong Hyukkie.

"Tasnya?" Tanya Donghae. "Ah tasku juga." Katanya lagi.

"Sudah nanti kami antar." Kata Kyu.

"Ne." Jawab Donghae langsung berlari keluar sekolah menuju parkiran.

"Apa gak apa-apa ya Donghae aja yang nganterin?" Tanyaku.

"Seenggaknya izinin Donghae berlaku baik sama Hyukkie, dia kan suka banget sama Hyukkie." Jawab Kyuhyun membuatku mengangguk-angguk.

"Chagi, kita pulang aja yu." Ajak Yesung.

"Yaudah sekalian ngambil barang ne?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm… Kajja." Katanya sambil mengangguk sekali.

Kami pun berangkat ke apartemenku untuk mengambil semua barangku setelah itu kami pun pergi ke rumahnya.

"Omeo… Rumahmu gede banget." Kataku saat turun dari mobilnya.

Ia menatapku lalu mengacak rambutku.

Ehehehe… Kayak orang katro ya?

"Hmmm, ayo masuk." Ajaknya sambil mengangkat kedua koperku.

"Aku angkat sendiri saja itu kan barangku." Kataku sambil merebut koperku darinya.

"Ani, aku kan namjachingumu, masa ngangkat berginian aja gak bisa? Cupu banget dong aku." Katanya sambil mengambil koperku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aissh… Keras kepala sekali namjachinguku ini." Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ekhem. Mian eomma ganggu, ini yang namanya Wookie itu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang aku yakini eommanya Yesung.

"Ne eomma, namanya Kim Ryeowook." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum kepada eommanya.

"Annyeong ajhuma Kim Ryeowook imnida." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aigooo, kamu manis sekali~ panggil saya eomma saja ne?" Katanya sambil membelai pipiku.

"Ne ajhu- eh eomma." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah, Yesung antar dia ke kamar, nanti eomma masakin makanan ne?" Tanya eommanya Yesung. "Kamu ganti baju dan ya bisa istirahat dulu sebentar dulu aja ya, nanti eomma panggil, kamu juga Yesung." Kata eommanya.

"Ne." Jawabku dan Yesung kompak.

Kami pun naik ke kamarku.

Ia membukakan pintu. "Ini dia kamarmu, sebenarnya ini kamar dongsaengku yang sudah lama meninggalkan rumah ini, memang hanya anak angkat sih tap-"

"Ya! Kamu ngomongnya kebanyakan banget sih chagi, aku kan mau ganti baju dan cuci muka, terus bantuin eommamu masak pabbo." Kataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran.

"Ehehehe, mian chagi, yaudah nih, disitu kamar mandinya terus disitu kamar lemari, baju kamu taro di sana aja. Oh iya, ini tombol lampu kamar, ini tombol lampu kamar mandi…" Yesung terus memberi tahu tentang isi kamar. Setelah membantuku merapikan baju ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Aku pun segera masuk kamar mandi. Mencuci mukaku. Begitu aku keluar aku terperangah melihat sebuah sandal imut berwarna biru yang ada kepala kelincinya dan ada secarik kertas di situ dan sebuah kunci.

'Itu kunci kamarmu, pakai ini selama di rumah. Yesung^^'

Tulisannya. Aku pun segera berjalan ke kamar lemari, mungkin kalian bingung kamar lemari itu apa? Baiklah mungkin ada yang tahu juga, kamar lemari adalah sebuah ruangan kecil seperti lemari tapi lebih luas dan kalian bisa masuk di dalamnya.

Aku memilih pakaian lengan panjang sedikit longgar berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru garis-garis yang berbentuk seperti balon *bilang aja celana balon Wookie -_-*. Aku langsung ke meja rias berwarna putih seperti milik putri-putri. Baiklah kalian penasaran ya kamarnya bagaimana, beginilah kira-kira: ranjang putih berukuran king di tengah bersprei biru, meja rias tadi di samping kirinya dan meja belajar di samping kanannya, ada jendela cukup besar yang menjorok keluar sehingga ada tempat disitu dan dibuat jadi kursi lalu ada kamar mandi dan lemari itu. Kamar itu berdinding perpaduan putih dan biru. *gak ngerti ya? Dingertiin aja yaaah author gak bisa jelasinnya* Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutku jadi dua *bayangin yang di SuShow Manila ne? Tapi lebih panjang* aku pun segera turun.

"Eomma masak apa?" Tanyaku saat masuk ke dapur.

"Eh Wookie, eomma lagi masak mie kari, kamu mau bantu eomma?" Ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk lalu memakai celemek biru.

"Haah, eomma lupa cara bikinnya biar kuahnya kental." Gumam eomma.

"Eh eomma, Wookie tau kok caranya, sini sama Wookie aja." Kataku.

Eomma menyerahkan sendok sayur yang dipakainya untuk mengaduk kepadaku. Aku pun mengambil alih masakan eomma.

"Hmm, eomma siapin mejanya ya." Katanya.

"Ne eomma." Jawabku.

Kami pun sibuk di dapur, begitu masakan selesai eomma memanggil Yesung dan suaminya, aku bingung harus manggil gimana haisssh pabboya Wookie.

Yesung P.O.V

"Yesung makanan udah siaaaaap!" Teriak eomma dari bawah. Aku pun segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ayo, ini Wookie loh yang masakin." Kata eomma menyambutku di meja makan. Aku pun duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Eomma panggil appa dulu ya chagi." Kata eommaku lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Ruang makan bersebelahan dengan dapur tapi masih ada pemisahnya. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja keluar sambil membawa panci kecil, dari wanginya sih ini kari.

Aku terperanjat melihat yeoja itu, rambutnya diikat dua, memakai celemek biru dan memakai baju berlengan panjang yang ia linting sesiku.

"Wookie." Panggilku.

Ia meletakan panci itu di meja makan lalu menatapku.

"Ne Yesungie?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aigooo, cantik banget sih." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aish kau ini… Sudah ah aku ambil yang lain dulu ya." Katanya lalu kembali ke dapur. Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dari belakang, begitu mungil, ia memakai celana pendek dan sandal pemberianku ternyata, neomu kyeopta.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali sambil membawa sepiring besar daging-dagingan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia cocok sekali. Ia pun segera kembali kedapur dan mengambil seteko air putih lalu menuangkan di semua gelas yang ada di meja itu.

"Aaah, selesai." Katanya lalu kembali kedapur dan kembali tanpa celemek.

"Wookie udah semua?" Tanya eomma yang baru masuk ruang makan.

"Ne eomma." Jawabnya ceria.

"Liat nih yeojachingumu pintar sekali memasak." Kata eomma.

"Oh, jadi ini yeojachingunya Yesung?" Tanya appa.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo ajusshi Kim Ryeowook imnida." Katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ahh, tidak perlu formal panggil appa saja." Kata appa.

"Ne appa." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai makan." Kata appa.

Wookie duduk disebelahku.

kami pun mulai makan.

"Hmmm… Mashitda… Wookie jago masak ya." Puji appa.

"Ne, pintar sekali, sudah cocok jadi istrinya Yesung ya?" Goda eomma.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Wookie yang wajahnya memerah.

"Ne eomma, udah cocok kan?" Tanyaku sambil merangkul Wookie. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Hahahahah, ne ne…" Kata appa dan eomma. 'Tumben kompak.' Batinku.

"Wookie chagi, eomma dengar orang tuamu sudah tidak bersama ya? Bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?" Tanya eomma.

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku pun segera menatap Wookie yang sedang menatap eomma. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya eomma, sebenernya sebelum eomma dan appa bercerai kami hidup bahagia, waktu itu aku ingat eomma sakit parah, appa frustasi karna gak bisa cari uang buat biayain eomma yang sakit, akhirnya appa ninggalin eomma. Eommaku meninggal 1 tahun setelah diceraikan appa, padahal ia sangat lembut dan baik." Wookie memberi jeda dengan menghela napas. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua, tapi semenjak itu appa sama sekali tidak peduli kepadaku dan eonniku, ia pergi bersama yeojanya dan sampai sekarang aku gak tau ia di mana. Tapi ia masih mau mengurusi sekolahku mengingat aku masih butuh appa." Jawabnya.

Aku lihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tanpa menunggu air mata itu mengalir aku menariknya kepelukanku.

"Chagi, mian eomma gak bermaksud bikin kamu sedih kok…" Kata eomma sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Ani eomma, gwenchanna." Jawabnya masih dipelukanku.

Donghae P.O.V

"Sadarlah jebal… Maafkan aku… Aku mohon." Kataku kepada Hyukkie yang sudah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ia sakit jantung lemah, ia perlu istirahat selama 2 minggu di rumah sakit." Kata-kata dokter terngiang di pikiranku. Aku sudah mengabari orang tua Hyukkie dan mereka menitipkan Hyukkie kepadaku karna mereka benar-benar sibuk.

"Hyukkie, aku janji apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu, jadi jebal bangunlah." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Aku mencium keningnya.

"Hyukkie saranghae." Bisikku di telinganya.

Aku duduk di kursi samping kasurnya dan membenamkan wajahku di pinggir kasur itu.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku dan Minnie sedang di rumah sakit untuk melihat keadahan Hyukkie, kami membuka kamar itu perlahan. Dan sungguh aku terperangah melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Donghae mencium kening Hyukkie lalu berbisik sesuatu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kasur itu.

"Hyung, kami bawakan tas mu nih." Kataku sambil menghampirinya.

Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum miris. "Gomawo Kyu." Jawabnya lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti ngerasa bersalah ya kan?" Tanya Minnie sambil mengelus pundak Donghae lembut.

"Ne, tentu saja. Ini semua salahku." Kata Donghae.

"Haish… Hyung makanya kalo canda jangan keterlaluan doong." Kataku sambil merebahkan diri di sofa dan mengeluarkan selingkuhanku ne, PSP. Tentu saja ini adalah kamar VVIP mengingat Donghae lah yang membayarnya.

Ruangan ini lebih mirip hotel dibandingkan kamar rumah sakit.

"Kamu ini Kyu, jangan mojokin Hae dong." Kata Minnie sambil duduk di sebelahku. Ia memilih bersender di bahuku sambil memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Tapi itu kan memang salah dia." Kataku masih fokus pada gameku.

"Aishhh… Kau ini." Katanya sambil mengecup pipiku singkat.

'Sejak kapan Minnie agresif?' Batinku.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Hyung?" Tanyaku. Aku melepaskan PSPku dan memilih untuk merangkul Minnie.

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia bangun, kalau perlu saat ia bangun yang pertama ia lihat harus lah aku." Katanya tanpa memandang ke arah kami.

"Oh baguslah Hyung, semoga berhasil." Kataku sambil mengelus rambut Minnie.

Kibum P.O.V

"MWO?" Pekikku mendengar ucapan eomma.

"Gila aja! Perasaan sebulan aja kayaknya udah tersiksa banget apalagi harus dimajuin! Ogah ah!" Bantahku.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kau tidak boleh menolak ingat itu!" Bentak eomma.

Aku langsung ciut mendengar kata-kata eomma. 'Huuh emang masih jaman ya jodoh-jodohin.' Batinku kesal.

Aku hanya menampakan muka dinginku dan hanya diam.

Padahal baru saja tadi aku senang. Bagaimana tidak? Semua couple pulang kecuali aku dan Siwon. Kami memutuskan untuk keliling-keliling sekolah dan saat kami di atap ia menyanyikanku sebuah lagu sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memelukku erat. Tapi yang paling aku sukai adalah ciumannya. Ia menciumku, ah bukan, melumat bibirku tepatnya. Baru kali ini bahkan mengajakku perang lidah. Menyenangkan. Ia juga meninggalkan sebuah kiss mark di leherku yang aku tutupi dengan plester sekarang.

Lalu mendengar dimajukannya perjodohan itu OMG gila kali ya?

"Jadi tepatnya kapan eomma?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm, 2 minggu dari sekarang." Jawabnya santai.

'Aisssh berarti 2 hari setelah ultah Hyukkie dong, oh iya, kabar Hyukkie gimana ya?' Batinku.

"Yasudah lah tersenrah eomma aja, aku naik dulu ah, mau tidur." Kataku. Jujur saja aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali, tapi rasanya ingin memanjakan tubuhku di kasur nyaman itu. Oh iya ada kabar baik appaku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. *Author: Kibum, tugasmu bukan curhat hei! Kibum: biarin dooong~*

Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke kamarku dan tiduran di sana.

Sesampaiku di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Aku sudah tiba di rumah dari tadi, sudah makan dan sebagainya jadi tinggal tidur deh~ *Author: heh! Berhenti curhat doong~ Kibum: aishh ini kan author yang ketik. Author: oah iya ya~ hehehe #abaikan*

Aku mengeluarkan HPku berharap bisa menghubungi Wonieku aku tahu jadwalnya sibuk hari ini tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Tuut~

Klik~

'Yes diangkat!' Pekikku dalam hati saat mendengar bunyi 'klik' tadi.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapaku.

"Ne waeyo chagi?" Tanyanya.

"Ani, aku hanya rindu padamu." Kataku datar.

"Ahahaah, mana ada orang kangen ngomongnya datar gitu? Ada masalah kah?" Tanyanya setelah tertawa.

"Aish… Begini, eommaku memajukan perjodohanku, jadinya 2 minggu dari hari ini… Sial." Kataku sambil memeluk guling.

"Ah? Oh… Hmmm kau gak bisa nolak kan? Yaudah deh itu nasib kita chagi." Katanya pasrah.

"Hmmm… Jangan sedih gitu dong chagi." Hiburku.

"Ne mianhae… Sudah dulu ya aku ada kelas taekwondo sekarang annyeong." Katanya. Aku mendengar dari suaranya ada ketidak relaan.

"Ne annyeong, saranghae." Kataku.

"Na ddo saranghae chagiya~." Katanya lalu memutuskan sambungan.

'Mian chagi, saranghae jeongmal saranghae Siwonie.' Batinku lalu memejamkan mataku.

Author P.O.V

Seorang yeoja sedang memandang langit dari balkon rumah namjachingunya.

"Chagiya, kamu lagi apa sih?" Kata sang namjachingu sambil memeluk yeojachingunya dari belakang dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu sang yeojachingu.

"Ani Yesungie…" Jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung yang sudah bertautan di perutnya.

"Aish jangan bohong deh." Yesung memaksa Wookie berbalik menatapnya.

"Gwenchana chagi." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Arra…" Jawab Yesung lalu merengkuh yeojanya itu ke pelukannya yang hangat.

"Gomawo…" Lirih Wookie, ia pun menautkan jarinya di pinggang Yesung. Menikmati pelukan hangat dari sang namjachingu.

"Gomawo?" Tanya Yesung mengulang perkataan Wookie.

"Ne, gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, aku merasakan rasanya memiliki keluarga secara utuh sekarang." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka.

"Oh… Cheonmanaeyo." Jawab Yesung sambil mempererat pelukannya. *Author: eh ini udah ada adegan kisseunya YeWook belum? Readers: mana gua tau! Loe yang buat kan? Aishh… Author: mian author pikun, nanti aja ya adegan kisseunya *sambil nyengir gak jelas. Readers: *bawa obor. #lupakan.

"Haah, udah sore nih, mandi gih chagi." Kata Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Ani, biarkan aku begini." Kata Wookie masih memeluk Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum paham lalu memeluk kembali yeojachingunya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu my sweetest princess." Kata Yesung.

Ryeowook haya tersenyum mendengar namjachingunya memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Wookie, aku suka sekali memelukmu seperti ini, hangat." Kata Yesung sambil menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Ryeowook.

"Ah? Hehehe, aku juga suka. Suka sekali." Aku Ryeowook pelan.

"Eh, sunset." Tiba-tiba Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Ryeowook pun begitu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat sunset yang sebenarnya tenggelam dibalik rumah besar di depan mereka.

"Saranghae chagiya." Bisik Yesung sambil menarik Ryeowook mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook.

"Na ddo chagi." Kata Ryeowook sambil mengelus rambut Yesung.

Tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada 2 orang yang mengintip mereka berdua.

"Mereka melebihi kita dulu ya?" Tanya sang suami.

"Ne~ tapi kita jangan terlalu menunjukan sikap baikan kita, biar Wookie betah di sini ne?" Tanya sang istri.

Sang suami hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

TBC

annyeong :) Bukannya pelit dan sebagainya... sekalian promosi sih kkk~ lanjutannya bisa di liat di bawah ini ne?

buka yang Part 7 (Sibum & Kyumin) nah itu lanjutannya :)

veronikaayu . wordpress master-list / high-school-romance / (Hapus Spasi)


End file.
